White Sands, Warm Hearts
by jenolas
Summary: As the woodland realms of the Elves fade into myth, Thranduil finally takes the ship to Valinor to be reunited with his wife, Legolas and his family, as well as many others from Middleearth.
1. Thranduil Comes Home

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
***A/N: "Family" can be treated as a sequel to "Friend Or Foe", but it is not necessary to read it to follow this story. ***  
  
1. Thranduil Comes Home  
  
A solitary figure stood on the top of the cliff, her silvery silhouette shining brightly against the backdrop of the star filled night sky. Far on the horizon Elisiel watched as the small speck that was an Elven ship gradually grew in size as it approached, its pure white sails billowing in the same sea breeze that gently ruffled her golden hair. Absently she brushed away the one silky strand that had somehow caught itself on the corner of her mouth, and as her finger traced her cheek, she felt a small shiver of anticipation and allowed herself to imagine it was his touch she felt. Soon it would be, sang her heart joyfully.  
  
So lost in her reverie was she that when strong arms wrapped themselves affectionately around her waist, she started slightly before recognising the warm embrace of the one who had already come home.  
  
"He will be here soon," said Legolas, smiling as she relaxed back into arms that not surprisingly reminded her of Thranduil with their strength and gentleness. Her son and his Adar were very much alike in many ways.  
  
"I know," she whispered, not hiding the longing for her husband that was evident in her voice. She knew her son would understand how she felt, and he did. Legolas had finally discovered love, and the bliss that comes of a union with the one whose song is in complete harmony with his and whose very presence fills his heart and soul.  
  
"Will you not change your mind and come to the pier with us?" he asked quietly. "It is you who Adar will wish to see most of all when he arrives."  
  
"He has always been able to see me, for I have never left his dreams, or the place in his heart where I live. We were only separated by distance and time, neither of which are of much consequence to Elves, would you not agree?" she asked, turning to look at the face that reminded her so much of Thranduil when they had first met. "Besides, ever since you arrived, I have had a part of him to hold and cherish, just as you now have your son." Legolas smiled brilliantly with pride at the mention of his newborn babe, whom he was certain was the most beautiful elfling ever conceived.  
  
"I cannot wait to see Adar's face when I introduce him to his grandson," he said with the typical enthusiasm of a new father.  
  
"In your eagerness to do so, I trust you will not forget to introduce Neridwen to him as well, for without her there would be not be another heir to the House of Oropher," teased his mother lightly, knowing full well that the child had been conceived not to produce an heir, but to celebrate a love as strong as that which she and Thranduil shared.  
  
"And I would be but a shadow of myself," whispered Legolas to himself, unable to imagine ever being able to bear the kind of separation from his beloved wife that his parents had endured.  
  
"Speaking of my adorable grandson, where is he?" she asked.  
  
"It seems that despite the auspicious occasion, Estellan decided that having his needs seen to were far more important. Neridwen will bring him to the pier once his hunger has been sated," explained Legolas with a shrug indicating he accepted the necessity of the situation.  
  
"It is easy to see who is the master in your house,' laughed Elisiel. "Look! The ship has almost arrived! You should hurry back; your Adar will be most disappointed if you, at least, are not there to meet him  
  
"As you wish," said Legolas with a sigh of disappointment that his naneth had not changed her mind. He kissed her softly on the cheek before turning to walk back down the path that led to the harbour.  
  
"Do not worry, he knows I am waiting for him up here," she called after him, sensing her son's distress and trying to reassure him all would be well.  
  
"I hope so," he said, still not entirely convinced, but deciding that perhaps she knew best when it came to her husband.  
  
Elisiel turned her gaze seaward once more and watched, as the ship grew larger the nearer it sailed to its destination. It was close enough now that she could see the passengers crowding forward, eager for their first glimpse of the shores of the Undying Lands and the beautiful Teleri harbour of Alqualonde. Her eyes quickly passed over them all as they eagerly sought those of her love.  
  
Thranduil was standing somewhat apart from the others, his eyes fixed not on the harbour, but on the cliffs above where he knew she was waiting. He could see her with her hand raised above her head waving a greeting, and he could feel the joyful song her heart sang to him, his own returning it in kind. They stood there, he on the deck, she on the cliff above the shore, and simply drank in the sight of each other until he disappeared from sight as the ship sailed through the archway and into the harbour.  
  
**********  
  
Legolas was pleased to find Neridwen waiting for him with a contented Estellan cradled in her arms. He placed an arm around her shoulders and quickly stole a kiss before bestowing one on his son's forehead.  
  
"I hope your Adar approves of me," she said anxiously as they watched the travellers disembark.  
  
"Adar is not really an orc, despite what Gimli, may the Valar watch over him, might have told you. I am sure that he will find you as beautiful and charming as everyone knows you to be. I approve of you, and I love you, and that is all that matters," replied Legolas, smiling at the look of relief on her beautiful face. "Anyway, we are about to find out,' he added, releasing her from his embrace as he walked quickly towards Thranduil.  
  
"Adar! It is so good to see you, I have missed you so much!" he exclaimed his eyes bright with tears of joy as Thranduil gathered him into his strong arms.  
  
"I have missed you as well, Legolas," he replied, kissing his son lightly on the cheeks before holding him at arm's length. "Is that the light of love I see in your eyes?"  
  
"I have much to tell you, Adar, but first I should introduce you to my wife," said Legolas leading Thranduil over to where Neridwen was waiting. "Adar, this is my beloved Neridwen, and our son Estellan," he said. "Yes, for Estel," said Legolas answering the question that had not had time to pass his Adar's lips.  
  
"I am sure he would be honoured," said Thranduil, saddened to see there was still much grief in his son, despite his newfound happiness. "No wonder you captured my son's heart, I can see your beauty lies not just in your face, but also in your heart. I am pleased to meet you, Neridwen," said Thranduil to his new daughter, displaying his not inconsiderable charm as he gently brushed her cheek with his lips.  
  
"It is an honour to finally be able to meet you, Legolas speaks often and very highly of his Adar," she replied, easily seeing where Legolas had come by his handsome features and his gallantry.  
  
"Your Adar as well, my dear, if it pleases you to address me so. Now, may I hold my grandson?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Adar," replied Neridwen as she carefully placed her son in Thranduil's arms, surprised at how readily the elfling accepted the stranger.  
  
"This is the babe I dreamt of not long before I sailed here," he thought, unable to take his eyes from the child. "Welcome to the world, Estellan," he said softly, as he bent his head to kiss the elfling's brow.  
  
"Adar, I would be careful," said Legolas, intending to warn Thranduil of his grandson's fascination with long hair. He was not quite quick enough and the babe twined his small fingers around one of Thranduil's braids. Thranduil looked sternly at the small elf in his arms, who merely looked back with eyes that already seemed to be as full of mischief as Legolas' always had been. Then he laughed softly as Neridwen gently disentangled tiny fingers from golden threads of hair.  
  
"I am sorry, Adar," she said apologetically. "He does that to Legolas all the time."  
  
"No need to apologise, I am pleased to see that a family tradition continues," Thranduil said light-heartedly as he allowed his son to pull his hair back out of danger. "Legolas often did the same thing when he was a babe, but only to me, much to his naneth's amusement. I see no reason why he should not suffer the same fate at the hands of his own son."  
  
"Speaking of Naneth, she wished to await you elsewhere," said Legolas, hoping Thranduil would not be too disappointed by her absence.  
  
"I know. I did not expect to see her here. I saw her waiting for me on the cliff above," he said indicating the stony heights to above the bay. "I will take my leave for now, for I have kept her waiting long enough," he said as handed Estellan back to Neridwen.  
  
"Shall I show you the way?" Legolas asked.  
  
"That will not be necessary, my heart will lead me to her," Thranduil said with a smile that spoke of his love for his wife. Legolas looked dubious until he saw that despite never having been to Valinor, Thranduil was headed directly for the path that lead to the cliffs where Elisiel was waiting.  
  
*******  
  
Elisiel felt as nervous as she had on her wedding day as she waited impatiently for Thranduil to come to her. She was still gazing out to sea, the peacefulness of the sound of the waves doing little to still her wildly beating heart. This time when the strong arms encircled her waist from behind, she did not start with surprise, for there was no mistaking them as the arms that had always held her as only a lover can. She did not even turn around immediately, but melted back against the warmth of his chest so that she could feel his heart as it beat in rapid unison with hers.  
  
"I love you," whispered Thranduil into her ear, making sure his soft breath caressed the sensitive tip as he once often did as a prelude to lovemaking. Elisiel turned then, and reached up to gently trace the features of her beloved's face, following her fingers with gentle kisses and signalling to Thranduil that her need was as great as his.  
  
"I love you," she whispered as she broke free from his embrace and lead him by the hand to a secluded spot amongst the trees that grew almost to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Thranduil raised an enquiring eyebrow at the blanket and pillows that she had already spread out for their use.  
  
"Do you seek to tempt me, Lady," he whispered, his eyes darkening with desire as he drew her back into his arms.  
  
"No, I intend to show you exactly how much I missed you, my woodland King," she said, the seductiveness in her voice sending chills of pleasure down his spine. "Unless you would prefer that we simply sit here and discuss family news and your last days in Middle Earth instead?" she teased.  
  
"We can do that later," he said, seizing her lips in a deeply passionate kiss. "We are no longer separated by distant shores, and I wish us to be as close as is intimately possible," he said, signs of his arousal becoming very obvious.  
  
"Then stop talking and love me," she whispered, tracing his ear with her tongue.  
  
Their loving was filled with the same passion and intensity as it had been the first time they bonded and at the height of their ecstasy, their songs, for so long just faintly linked melodies, burst forth and joined in joyous harmony once more.  
  
"You must have missed me a great deal," observed Thranduil as they lay together in the languid aftermath of their passionate reunion. "Perhaps I should now show you how much I have missed you?"  
  
"Mmmm. Please do!" 


	2. New Acquaintances

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Family  
  
Chapter 2. New Acquaintances  
  
The first golden rays of sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees, signalling the arrival of the new day and an end to Thranduil's first night back in his wife's arms.  
  
"I think I would be quite content to just stay here, like this, until the world ends. Are you sure we must leave?" asked Thranduil sleepily as he brushed his cheek against the silkiness of Elisiel's hair as she lay resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We could stay, but Legolas will expect to see us at breakfast, and surely you have not already had your fill of your grandson? I know I have not," she declared, feeling the smile that rose from within him as he remembered holding the babe for the first time.  
  
"Neither have I, but nor have I had enough of you," he sighed as he gently lifted her chin so that he could steal another kiss.  
  
"There are other places, just as lovely and secluded as this, perhaps we will have time later today to explore them together?" The sultriness in her voice left Thranduil in no doubt as to her intents.  
  
"I shall look forward to that," he said as he stood and helped her up. Keeping his hand firmly in hers, Elisiel lead him the short distance into the forest where Legolas had made his home. As she had explained to Thranduil when they had actually taken some time to talk rather than make love, she had moved in with Legolas not long after he and Gimli had finished building the house.  
  
"I am surprised Legolas did not choose a position closer to the sea," commented Thranduil as they headed inland. "Although he fought against it, I could feel how strongly the call of the sea affected him."  
  
"Perhaps if he had come alone, he may have, but Gimli was not fond of the sea. I believe he suffered from sea sickness all the way here," explained Elisiel. "It is a long, but pleasant walk to the shore from here."  
  
"Our son made many sacrifices for his friends," said Thranduil.  
  
"And he still grieves deeply for them, but for Gimli and Elessar most of all," said Elisiel, her heart breaking for the sadness she knew lay hidden inside her son. "I thank the Valar that he met Neridwen, for it was her love that helped him bear Gimli's passing."  
  
"How long did Glóin's son live?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Barely long enough to allow Legolas to come to terms with Elessar's death, I am afraid."  
  
"I tried to warn him that mortal years pass swiftly, but he did not heed my counsel," said Thranduil.  
  
"And you were surprised by his stubbornness?" she asked lightly. "I am not, for that is one of the many traits you two have in common. That is Legolas' home, there through the trees," she said, pointing to several single storey buildings that seemed to be part of the forest, each section connected by a wide hallway to form a single structure.  
  
As they walked soundlessly through the hallway that lead to Elisiel's wing of rooms, Thranduil noted the Dwarfish influence in the elegantly carved archways that served as both windows and doors, allowing as much access to the forest that surrounded the dwelling as possible, and the slightly salty air to waft unhindered through the house.  
  
"The overall design reminds me very much of Elrond's home at Imladris," observed Thranduil, his words fading to stunned silence as he entered the room that was obviously to be their bedchamber. On anticipation of his eventual arrival, Elisiel had decorated the room to look exactly the same as the one they had shared in Mirkwood. There was even a fresh set of clothes laid out for him on the end the invitingly large bed.  
  
"Yes, Celebrían says the same thing. Do you approve of my décor?" asked Elisiel, noting the look of recognition in his eyes. Thranduil wandered around the room, taking in the details before following her into the bathing room. She opened the outlet that allowed water from the warm underground springs to fill her bathing pool, and Thranduil smiled with anticipation as he noted it was easily large enough to hold two.  
  
"Very much, although I would be just as pleased with a blanket under the stars as long as you were with me," he said, earning himself a long, slow, highly erotic kiss. When he finally released her, he was struck by a rather incongruous thought. "Ai, I had completely forgotten about Elrond. Does he live nearby?" he asked as he quickly followed his wife's lead and shed his clothes so that he could join her in the refreshing water.  
  
"He and Celebrían live some distance away. Glorfindel also lives with them," she answered as she began to rub a sweet scented soap all over his body. Thranduil relaxed under her ministrations, all thoughts of arranging to meet Elrond forgotten for the moment.  
  
"I take it that this is one of those 'secluded' places you mentioned earlier?' he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes," she replied, in answer to both the question he had voiced and the one he had implied. Her were eyes alight with longing as she handed him the soap and turned her back to him so that he could wash it for her, "we do not have much time, for I must soon go and help Neridwen prepare breakfast."  
  
"Then we had best make good use of the time we do have," he said, taking her in his arms.  
  
********  
  
Legolas woke to the sound of his son's rather loud wails, and carefully removing Neridwen's soft arm from across his chest, he left the warmth of their bed and walked through the open doorway into the adjoining nursery.  
  
"Good morning, Estellan. I see that you are in need of some fresh clothing, again!" he commented as he expertly replaced the wet items with dry ones. The sound of his Adar's voice, and the gentle touch of his hands soon silenced the babe's cries and before he reached into the crib to pick his son up, Legolas wisely tied his hair back into a ponytail. He hated having his hair pulled, even by his son. "It is such a lovely morning, shall we go outside and enjoy the sun?" he asked smiling down on the wriggling bundle in his arms, and wondering just how long it would be before his son would be able to answer with words. Estellan's contentment in his Adar's arms did not last long, and he began to cry once more, this time waking Neridwen.  
  
"As much as I am certain he loves you, Legolas, I think that at the moment I am the one he needs," she called through the archway. Estellan turned his head to the direction from which his naneth's voice had come and wriggled a little more furiously.  
  
Legolas waited until she had settled herself comfortably into a sitting position in the bed before handing the child to her waiting arms, and his current source of nourishment. The cries of the hungry babe were quickly replaced by the contented sounds of suckling, and as he did whenever he could, Legolas sat beside Neridwen, his arm resting gently around her shoulders as he watched in fascination as she fed their son.  
  
A gentle knock on the door disturbed the serenity of the moment, and Legolas called softly for his Naneth to enter.  
  
"I thought I heard him crying," she said, smiling happily at the lovely family scene before her, and reaching over to softly stroke her grandson's cheek. "I have sent Thranduil ahead to the kitchen so that I could make sure that our plans for today have not changed."  
  
"Well, not as far as I am concerned," confirmed Legolas. "But perhaps you and Adar have something else you would rather do today?" he asked, his voice dripping with innuendo that was not lost on Elisiel, as she quickly realised that the afterglow of lovemaking had not yet dissipated from her skin.  
  
"No, I think we have had our fill of each other's company for this morning, at least," she replied, teasing Legolas in a like fashion. Legolas had never seen his Naneth in such a mood before, nor had she ever looked so content, but drawing Neridwen a little closer, he certainly understood the reason why.  
  
"I think I had better go and help them prepare breakfast," he said as he kissed both his wife and son before he rose from the bed and offered Elisiel his arm. "I fear that if I leave them alone too long, the food will likely grow cold," he added with a knowing wink at his Naneth, who simply patted his hand playfully.  
  
"Considering the mood your Adar is in this morning, dear, that would be a distinct possibility," she agreed, joining in her son's merry laughter as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
Thranduil made the herbal tea that Legolas told him Neridwen favoured, while Elisiel prepared a wonderfully delicious omelette that had always been one of Thranduil's favourites. Legolas was relegated to peeling and slicing the fresh fruit, since cooking was probably the one area in which he was least skilled.  
  
"There is no longer a need for your fighting skills, Legolas, but wielding a paring knife will at least give you a little practice," he had said, laughing loudly at his own 'joke'. Legolas' response to his Adar's sense of humour had been an exaggerated groan that accompanied a rolling of his eyes. But he smiled happily nonetheless because nothing could detract from the contentment he felt at having all his family together for the first time.  
  
By the time Neridwen had finished feeding Estellan, settled him back to sleep and made her way to the kitchen, the others were already seated around the table and breakfast was well underway.  
  
"Good morning Adar," said Neridwen as she leant down to kiss Thranduil lightly on the cheek.  
  
"It is indeed," agreed Thranduil with a rather private sideways glance at Elisiel. "How fares my grandson?" he asked as he ushered Neridwen to the seat next to him and poured her some tea.  
  
"Wet and hungry, as usual," she replied, earning a chuckle from Thranduil.  
  
"I thought perhaps we might spend the morning together," he suggested. "I wish to become better acquainted with the new additions to my family."  
  
"I would love that, and so would Estellan," she said, smiling sweetly at him, glad to be able to spend some time with her new Adar, as well as to be able to assist Legolas and Naneth in the surprise they were planning for Thranduil.  
  
"It appears our presence is no longer required, Naneth," said Legolas, failing to sound the least bit insulted. "Perhaps you would care to take a walk with me into Alqualondë after breakfast?"  
  
"I would like that," she said, trying not to show her relief at having good reason to leave Thranduil so soon after he had arrived. She had been wondering what excuse she could possibly use that would not make him suspicious of their plans. "However, before we leave there is something I must attend to," she said as she walked over to stand behind Thranduil. Very gently she combed his hair with her fingers, ignoring the effect she sensed she was having on him as she braided his hair into a single queue and fastened it with a clasp she had in her pocket. "Since you intend to spend time with Estellan, this is a necessity," she said referring to her grandson's love for hair pulling. "I will remove the braid for you later," she whispered playfully into his ear.  
  
"I will hold you to that promise," he answered softly, kissing her fingertips.  
  
*********  
  
After Legolas and Elisiel had left on their errands, Thranduil surprised Neridwen by helping her with the mundane task of cleaning away the breakfast dishes.  
  
"Would you like to know how Legolas and I met?" she asked as they worked.  
  
"Certainly, I am most anxious to hear all that happened to my son once he arrived here," he replied. "And your story is by far the most important one, as far as I am concerned."  
  
"There is not much to tell, really. I was at the markets that are sometimes held at the pier on the day his grey ship arrived. There was much concern and surprise and even some bigotry expressed when it became known that the Dwarf, Gimli had accompanied him," she said sadly. "There were many cruel words spoken until Legolas pointed out that unless Gimli had the grace of the Valar, he would not even have survived the journey. Even so the ill feeling remained until the Lady Galadriel arrived and welcomed Gimli as elf- friend. You should have seen the startled looks on the faces of some of our folk when she actually kissed his brow!" said Neridwen; her eyes alight with merriment at a memory she found highly amusing.  
  
"I can imagine," said Thranduil, also amused at the image she described. Trust Galadriel to resolve the issue in such an unlikely manner. "To be honest, I reacted in much the same way as our kinfolk when I learned of their friendship, but I managed to develop a rapport with the gruff son of Glóin," admitted Thranduil.  
  
"We also became friends and I loved him, both as my husband's best friend, and for the delightfully warm and compassionate person I found him to be," said Neridwen honestly, her eyes filling with tears at the grief she also bore for the loss of the Dwarf. "I am sorry, I do not mean to cry but it grieves me to think of his passing," she said sadly.  
  
"There is no need to apologise," replied Thranduil. "So when did you and Legolas actually meet?"  
  
"When I went over to welcome the Dwarf. I had barely wished him a good day when I happened to glance over to Legolas. He was staring at me, and from the very first moment our eyes met, I knew he was the one. My heart and soul sang with joy and I could hear the harmony to my song in his. Ai Adar, it was the most astonishingly beautiful and intense emotional experience I have ever felt." She stopped speaking for a moment to collect her thoughts, and Thranduil was humbled by the radiance that shone in her eyes and on her face as she spoke of her love for his son. Neridwen sipped her tea slowly before continuing. "Neither of us was even aware of what we were doing until Galadriel approached us and, after telling us that she well understood the beauty and wonder of finding the one who completes you, she suggested we find somewhere more private before proceeding any further with our mutual display of affection. Her words broke the spell that bound us, and we both awoke as if from a dream, only to find ourselves held tightly in each other's arms, 'kissing as if there was no tomorrow' as Gimli described it." Thranduil laughed heartily at what was a rather crude, but most likely accurate description.  
  
"Many of us know instantly when we meet our soul mates," said Thranduil. "I thank you for speaking so openly with me, although you do not know me."  
  
"Legolas and Naneth have spoken of you so often, that in fact I do feel that I already know you. You are Legolas' Adar, what higher recommendation could there be?" she asked.  
  
"I am also Estellan's grandsire, and is that not his voice I hear?" asked Thranduil as the unmistakable sounds of the babe's crying echoed along the hallway.  
  
"Yes, apparently he is awake and is objecting to being left alone. Shall we go and console him?" she suggested.  
  
The cries did not diminish until Estellan was safely in his naneth's arms, listening to her softly spoken words of comfort. "Your grandsire wishes to spend some time with you, Estellan," she said as she placed the babe gently into Thranduil's arms. As he bent to kiss the tiny forehead, a small hand reached up and, had not Elisiel tied his hair back, Thranduil would once more have found his hair entangled in tiny, but surprisingly strong fingers.  
  
The three generations spent a very pleasant morning together, with Estellan seeming to delight in being the centre of attention. He apparently adored his grandsire, for Neridwen commented several times how unusually happy and content her son was just to lay in his arms, his tiny fingers wrapped around one of Thranduil's.  
  
Neridwen spent much of the time answering questions about Valinor, and when she found it too painful to speak of her own parents, who now resided in Mandos' Hall as a result of an Orc attack, Thranduil respected her wishes and turned the conversation tales of his days as King of Mirkwood. Days when Legolas was still a mischievous young elfling. The stories he had to tell of this time were both humorous and heart warming, and Neridwen enjoyed them immensely. As the morning wore on, Estellan decided, rather loudly, that it was time for another meal. Leaving Neridwen to nurse her son in private, Thranduil wandered out into the large garden at the back of the house.  
  
He found himself wondering if the secluded glade that formed part of the garden was the one to which Elisiel had eluded earlier that morning, and decided that it would certainly serve that particular purpose well. There was also certain serenity about the garden, and Thranduil believed that it had more to do with his own contentment than simply his being in the Undying Lands.  
  
A small alcove tucked away in the corner caught his eye, and his curiosity piqued, he walked over to inspect what looked like a memorial of some kind. Kneeling down to trace his fingers over the simply carved motif of a dwarf's battle-axe, across which lay a bow and arrow decorated after the style of Mirkwood. Beneath the symbol of friendship were a few simple words written in both Elvish and Dwarfish runes;  
  
"Here lies Gimli, son of Glóin.  
  
Elf- friend." 


	3. Adars and Sons

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Family  
  
Chapter 3. Adars and Sons.  
  
"What do you think of my skill as a stone carver?" asked Legolas as knelt beside Thranduil and brushed some fallen leaves away from the headstone. He and Elisiel had returned from Alqualondë and Legolas had been sent in search of Thranduil while his wife and his Naneth fussed over Estellan.  
  
"This is your handiwork?" asked a very surprised Thranduil, taking a closer look at the carving. "To my eye it is quite good, but I am sorry to say I do not think it is even close to Dwarfish standards." Legolas smiled at what he imagined Gimli might have replied to that comment, which undoubtedly would have reflected his Adar's poor opinion of the work. Legolas was certain it would have susrpised the Dwarf to know that although Thranduil had never liked Gimli's kind, he had always appreciated fine craftsmanship, no matter the source.  
  
"I am sure Gimli would agree, he often said my work was barely acceptable for an apprentice, and that I was fortunate to be immortal because it would likely take me that long to master the art," said Legolas with a sad smile as he heard Gimli's gruff voice saying those words in his memory.  
  
"I am sure he would approve of a work that was carved with so much love, although little skill," said Thranduil, offering comfort with his words and the hand he placed gently on his son's shoulder. "From the tale Neridwen told me, it appears that Gimli was partly responsible for you two meeting when you arrived here." Legolas smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I suppose he was," he agreed. "What other information did you manage to elicit from her?" he asked curiously, wondering whether it had been wise to leave Neridwen to the mercy of his formidable Adar, who no doubt had many questions he expected to be answered.  
  
"I think she must have cast some kind of spell on me, for I was the one to telling tales, mainly about a young elfling named Legolas," admitted Thranduil.  
  
"Cast a spell? More like captured you heart, I would say," said Legolas sighed with relief. "Apparently you are just as besotted with Neridwen as you are with our son," he said happily.  
  
"How could I not be? But tell me, Legolas why did she refuse to discuss her family, other than to tell me her parents were killed by Orcs," asked Thranduil.  
  
"It is a painful subject for Neridwen, she sailed here to try and recover from her grief," explained Legolas. "Both of her grandsires were killed in the Last Alliance, and as she said, the rest of her family were killed in an Orc attack as they travelled to Imladris when she was but a child."  
  
"I do not recall seeing her at Imladris," said Thranduil. Over the centuries he had met most of the families who resided there.  
  
"No, Neridwen is from Lothlórien, not Imladris. The family of one her Adar's friends took her in until she could no longer bear her grief, and rather than see her fade away, Lady Galadriel arranged with Círdan to send her to Valinor. She does not speak of those days often, even to me," he said.  
  
"Then I will not cause her pain by asking her to speak of it again. And what of you Legolas? I have not had the chance to ask how you are bearing your grief?" he asked indicating Gimli's memorial.  
  
"It has been difficult, Adar, and I was in so much turmoil when I arrived here. The passing of Aragorn was still an open wound that not even the love of my beautiful Neridwen could reach, for the wonder of her love was also new to me. Had it not been for Gimli, with his plain speaking and his ability to see the situation through unclouded eyes, I might not have been unable to come to terms with all the changes."  
  
"His friendship obviously meant a great deal to you, as did Aragorn's," commented Thranduil, "I feared greatly that you would not find peace and contentment, even in Valinor, I am pleased Gimli was here to help you, as well as Neridwen, of course."  
  
"Yes, he was of great comfort, and he also wielded his axe rather skilfully. When my mood became too dark for him to bear he would threaten to shorten my braids with it," said Legolas with a smile of affection for Gimli's unusual approach to lifting his spirits. "My beloved wife even once offered to hold me still while he did it!" he declared, causing Thranduil to laugh out loud.  
  
"Did he have much time here?" asked Thranduil gently, realising that Elisiel had been right, for he could also sense the depth of his son's grief as they spoke.  
  
"Not nearly enough for my liking," replied a melancholy voice. "We made good use of his remaining years, for aside from trying to teach me stone carving, he helped me build this house. After the initial distrust from some of our folk faded, he made many friends. He actually danced with Galadriel at my wedding, despite the stiffness in his joints that were the only indication of his ageing, aside from the greying of his hair and beard. He told Naneth that he was very happy to see me wed, and would be able to rest in peace knowing that he had passed the care of his 'crazy Elf' to one as lovely as Neridwen. I only wish he had been able to remain long enough to see Estellan born."  
  
"Ai, I am sure he would have loved to see my delightful grandson. Legolas, I have no words to express how much it gladdens my heart to see that you have found someone to love you as you deserve to be loved," said Thranduil.  
  
"Neridwen completes me Adar. I cannot imagine living a single minute without her, so strongly are our melodies entwined. It is true that my grief for my friends runs deep, but the love Neridwen and I share lightens all the darkness in my heart and soul. I did not believe such peace and contentment was possible, but those feelings were outshone by the joy I felt when my son was placed in my arms for the first time," Legolas said as tears of happiness filled his eyes. Thranduil reached for him and held him close; savouring the strengthening of the bond they shared now that Legolas was also an Adar.  
  
"Now you understand just how much I love you, my son," he said. Legolas could not speak, so overcome was he with the emotion so he simply rested his head on his Adar's shoulder until the intensity of the moment passed. "Come, we are probably being missed by now," said Thranduil shortly, gently kissing his son's brow before releasing him.  
  
Legolas turned to face the memorial and bowed his head in silent tribute to Gimli before indicating to his Adar that he was ready to return to the house.  
  
"Neridwen tells me she was very fond of Gimli," said Thranduil, attempting to lighten the mood a little as he followed Legolas into a large room that was apparently where the family usually gathered. It was furnished with several comfortable armchairs arranged in front of a cosy looking fireplace, and one wall was devoted to shelves that housed many books.  
  
"Much to Gimli's delight, she often conspired with him against me," he said loudly enough that Neridwen looked up from the book she was reading and simply rolled her eyes in exasperation. It was a complaint she had often heard before, and usually ignored.  
  
"Of course we did not! We merely helped each other deal with a sometimes very morose Elf, in the only manner to which he would respond," she said haughtily in defence of their behaviour.  
  
"Gimli and Neridwen were fond of teasing my poor son, in a manner very like Elladan and Elrohir did when they were young," explained Elisiel as she returned from the nursery and walked over to Legolas, putting her arm around his waist. Legolas hugged her close and sighed.  
  
"Apparently I can expect no sympathy, even from my own Naneth," he said forlornly.  
  
"I hope Estellan did not give you any trouble?" asked Neridwen, turning her attention to Elisiel.  
  
"Unlike his dear Adar, he is never any trouble," she said smiling as she teased her son. "The sweet little elfling fell asleep almost immediately," she added.  
  
"It appears I have missed some interesting family gatherings," said Thranduil with a grin. "I am looking forward to hearing more about them in days to come. Have you finished your errands?" he asked turning to Elisiel, his eyes reminding her of her promise to show him the more secluded parts of Valinor.  
  
"Yes, my time is now yours, and I have also prepared a picnic lunch for us. Shall we go and explore some more of your new home?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen where the picnic basket was to be found.  
  
"I doubt we will see them for the rest of the afternoon," said Legolas to Neridwen as he watched his parents walk out into the forest, heading for the glade Thranduil had discovered earlier.  
  
"Probably not," agreed Neridwen as she looked up into her husband's eyes. "Has something changed between you and Thranduil?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"When you walked into the room, I sensed that something very intense occurred between you two," she said. "Nothing bad, I hope?"  
  
"No, just the opposite, something wonderful, a reaffirmation of the bond between us," said Legolas as he drew her into a loving embrace.  
  
"Then since you have taken care of the plans for this evening, and Estellan is sleeping, perhaps we might find time to reaffirm our bond?" she asked suggestively as she reached up to gently trace a path around the tip of his ear with her finger. Legolas caught her hand and licked her fingertips in a very erotic manner as he gazed into eyes that were as darkened with desire as his own.  
  
"I can think of nothing that would please me more," he whispered before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Adar is going to our favourite glade," he said when they parted, his voice now husky with desire as Neridwen's hands began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I think we will find that the rug in front of the hearth is nice and soft," she said, gasping slightly as Legolas playfully nipped her neck.  
  
It was. **** 


	4. Surprise!

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.

Family

Chapter 4.  Surprise!

Thranduil leaned back against the trunk of the large beech tree, his arms tenderly holding his wife who lay sleepily against his chest. They had come to the glade he had discovered earlier, to satisfy their hunger for both food and each other's bodies, and now they were content to just savour each other's presence as they watched the play of the fading sunlight on the leaves of the trees.

"Elisiel? Are you awake?" he whispered softly, as he nuzzled her silken tresses with his cheek. 

"I think so," came the drowsy reply. 

"Can you hear the trees whispering?" asked Thranduil as he closed his eyes the better to let the leafy voices fill his senses. 

"Yes, they are welcoming you to Valinor. They are speaking of their pleasure in seeing us together at last," she answered smiling up at him. 

"How can they be that familiar with us both, we who are strangers in this forest?" he asked. 

 "We are not really strangers. Whenever I was feeling our separation too deeply, I would come here and talk to the trees. I would imagine I was back in Mirkwood, waiting for you to return from one of your hunting trips. The trees know me well, and when I looked into my heart to see you, so did they. They learned how much I missed you and Legolas, and that I always felt close to you when I came here," she explained as she lazily traced her fingers around the open neck of his shirt.

"Even though I had Legolas to comfort me, I still missed you very much all the years we were apart. It was a painful time for us all.  I am sorry that I did not come to you sooner, but I could not find the strength of will to leave my people and the realm Oropher fought so hard to build," said Thranduil, his mood turning melancholy at the sudden realisation that he was now a King without a realm. It mattered little to him since he was now reunited with his wife and son, and he was certain that, in time, he would become accustomed to the change. 

"I know, and I understand now that sometimes our paths are laid out for us by a higher power, leaving us no choice but to follow them, no matter how much we might wish it otherwise. Still, I often wondered how I could allow the call of the sea could force me to leave my husband and son, and all that was dear to me. I could not resist it as Legolas did for so long, and I am so sorry for causing you both such pain," she said tearfully. 

"There is no more need for tears, we are together now. Take comfort in the knowledge that we are not mortal, and that we were really only separated for a brief moment in time, as we measure it.  Let us put the past behind us," he said as he brushed her tears away with gentle kisses. 

"I love you," she sighed softly as she rested her head on his shoulder once more. 

"I love you," he whispered in return as they relaxed together in the warmth of the afternoon sun, and the serenity that drifted over them as they lay contentedly in each other's arms. As they listened to the soft voices of the trees, the gentle beating of their hearts was as a lullaby singing them into a peaceful slumber. 

Hours later when the shadows had deepened and the first stars appeared in the sky, Elisiel awoke and realised that it was well past time they returned to the house. Part of her rebelled at the thought of moving out of Thranduil's arms, such was the pleasure she found in them, but Legolas had other plans for Thranduil this evening. 

"Wake up, Thranduil," she whispered into his ear, an action that caused his eyes to quickly refocus from his sleep. Unable to resist the temptation, he greeted her with a passionate kiss. "We should be heading back now," she said when he finally released her lips. 

"There is no reason to hurry, let us stay a little longer and enjoy the light of the stars," he suggested. Elisiel thought that was an excellent idea, except for the fact that she and her son had made other arrangements for Thranduil this particular evening. 

"There will be many other nights for us to share, my love. Tonight I promised to look after Estellan, to give Legolas and Neridwen some time together," she said avoiding looking at her husband, who nevertheless easily detected the falsehood. Thranduil suspected that his wife and son were involved in some kind of conspiracy, but he kept his silence, not wishing to spoil their plans. 

"Well, I am certainly willing to share your company with my grandson," said Thranduil, his smiling eyes telling her he was not deceived. "Shall we go and see if he is waiting for us?" 

They arrived to find the house empty of its inhabitants, but there was a note from Legolas informing them that he and Neridwen had taken Estellan to the small cove nearby, and inviting his parents to join them. 

"It is around the other side of the cliff, just a short walk through the forest," explained Elisiel in response to Thranduil's query. "It is well protected from stormy weather, and Legolas' grey ship is moored at the wharf he and Gimli built. He and Neridwen often take Estellan there so that he can feel the sea breeze and bathe in the starlight." 

"I did not realise that the ship was still intact. I know that Legolas and Gimli, and on occasion, Aragorn, took a great deal of pleasure in the building of it, even though it symbolised the end of their time in Middle Earth," said Thranduil. "I should very much like to see it again."

"Then come with me," said Elisiel, taking his hand. 

 As they stepped out onto the beach, Thranduil felt the warm sea breeze that followed the waves into the shore caress his lips, leaving a salty tang on his tongue. He smiled as Elisiel quickly removed her slippers so that she could walk barefoot on the soft, pearly white sand. When the foam of the waves came too close and threatened to dampen her skirts, Elisiel delicately lifted them above her ankles, daring the sea to claim her toes, laughing gaily when it did.

A short distance around the cove Thranduil could see the ship that was moored alongside a small wharf that jutted out into the sea. The ship was larger than he recalled, and tonight it was gaily decorated with lanterns and garlands of flowers, after the fashion of decoration he favoured in his Hall at Eryn Lasgalen. The sound of merry laughter and the sweet music of harps from on board the ship drifted across the water that was black beneath the cloudless night sky. Looking up, he gazed in wonder at the brilliance of the stars that seemed to shine so much more brightly in this part of the sky than they ever had in the part above Mirkwood.

Thranduil noticed that several groups of Elves had gathered on the shore to dance around a large bonfire, and when they saw him, many turned and waved as they called greetings to him. 

"I recognise most of those Elves, they are my friends from Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien, if I am not mistaken," said Thranduil happily retuning the salutations. 

"Many of those who sailed West before us live elsewhere in Valinor, but I made certain to invite all our friends who live in Alqualondë to help celebrate your arrival," said Legolas as he walked up to join his parents. 

"What a wonderful surprise! Thank you both!" exclaimed Thranduil sincerely. Despite knowing that something was afoot, he had not imagined it to be a Woodland style feast by the sea. "I must go and speak with them," he said, the eagerness in his voice matched by the long strides he took as he hurried towards his friends of old.

 Elisiel remained behind with Legolas, smiling happily at the many happy reunions that were taking place. Thranduil had been a stern but fair King, and those who had once chosen to live under his rule obviously still adored him, for there was much gaiety and laughter coming from the group that had swelled greatly in numbers as more Elves arrived for the feast. 

Thranduil was so preoccupied that he did not notice the approach of Elrond and Glorfindel. 

 "It is about time you turned up, Thranduil. I am tired of having only Elrond here as a companion!" exclaimed Glorfindel as, with total disregard for his friend's dignity, he drew Thranduil into an affectionate embrace. Thranduil returned the hug as he laughed out loud. 

"I see you are as incorrigible as ever, Glorfindel, it is good to see you again," he replied. 

"Greetings, Thranduil. I am pleased your journey was a safe one." Elrond said in his usual sedate manner. 

"It is also good to see you once more, Elrond," said Thranduil, taking his lead from Glorfindel and embracing the once Lord of Imladris, catching a wink of amusement from the golden elf lord as they realised that Elrond did not really object to the display, as was evidenced by his welcoming smile.

 "I trust that Elisiel is well?" he asked, ignoring Glorfindel's less than polite snort that was laced with innuendo.

"Yes, I am thank you, both in body and spirit, thanks to Thranduil," said Elisiel her eyes warning Glorfindel not to comment further, as she and Celebrían caught up with their husbands. Glorfindel bowed politely accepting the friendly rebuke and said nothing more as Thranduil walked up to Elrond's wife and lightly kissed the back of her hand.

"It has been far too long since I looked on your lovely face, Celebrían," he said gallantly.

"I am pleased to see you have lost none of your charm, Thranduil," she replied with a smile. "Is your adorable grandson in attendance this evening? I do not see Neridwen amongst this crowd of admirers," she said lightly.

"They are here, but…."

"They are on board the ship." Elisiel finished the sentence for him. "Legolas is showing Estellan off to some of the others who arrived with Thranduil," Elisiel explained to Celebrían who nodded with understanding. Elladan and Elrohir had both behaved in a similar fashion when they had become adars themselves. "Would you like me to take you to see him?" she offered.

 "Of course," replied Celebrían, taking her friend's arm as they headed towards the ship.

 "It seems that I have met my match, Thranduil. Your grandson obviously possesses even more charm than I do," said Glorfindel with a disappointed sigh as the two ladies departed without a backward glance. "However, " he said his face brightening with a brilliant smile," I am sure I know where Legolas keeps a few good bottles of wine on that ship of his. Shall we?" he asked, placing an arm around the shoulders of his friends as they also made their way to the ship. 

Glorfindel quickly found the wine, as well as three goblets, and the friends of old settled themselves on a seat at the stern of the ship and raised their glasses in a toast to friends and family.

  
  



	5. Sketches

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Family  
  
Chapter 5. Sketches  
  
"Do your sons intend to stay long in Tirion?" Elisiel asked Celebrían as they watched over Estellan as he lay on a blanket surrounded by several of his favourite toys. Elisiel handed him the well-worn wooden rattle that Thranduil had carved for Legolas when he was a babe, and Estellan showed his delight in the heirloom by kicking his tiny feet in the air.  
  
"I hope not, but if Adar and Naneth have anything to say about it, I think that my sons, and my grandchildren, will be there for quite a while," Celebrían answered sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"They are probably being spoiled by Celeborn and Galadriel, they both seem very devoted to the children of their grandsons, which I find a little surprising," laughed Elisiel. "From the way Thranduil used to speak of his distant kin, he gave me the impression that he was rather 'cold and aloof', to say the least."  
  
"Outwardly he appears so, but Adar is really a sweet, gentle and compassionate Elf," said Celebrían, her deep love and affection for Celeborn colouring her voice. "He and Naneth suggested I invite you and Thranduil to accompany Elrond and I on our next visit to Tirion. Do you think he would be interested in going to a Noldor city?"  
  
"He may grumble a bit outwardly, but he has mellowed somewhat in his attitudes to the past, and I am certain that he wants to see as much of Valinor as possible," answered Elisiel with an enigmatic smile as she recalled exactly why Thranduil was interested in exploring Valinor. Estellan chose that moment to shiver slightly so she reached for a lightweight blanket to place over the elfling who had succumbed to the restful rocking of the ship and had fallen asleep.  
  
"I see that our husbands are enjoying a rather rowdy reunion over there," said Celebrían casting her glance towards the stern of the ship just as the Elves in question burst into laughter at something Glorfindel had said. "It is good to see them together once more, and in such a joyful mood."  
  
"It is a day I have long awaited, and I see that Glorfindel has generously opened his last bottle of Dorwinion for the occasion," commented Elisiel as she recognised the shape of the bottle that held the wine favoured by her husband and his friends.  
  
"I do not recall seeing him carrying any wine earlier," said Celebrían as she carefully moved the rattle from beneath Estellan, who had whimpered slightly as he rolled over onto the hard object. She expertly accomplished the task without disturbing the babe further and he quickly returned to a deep sleep, dreaming the dreams of an innocent elfling.  
  
"Probably because he had already sent Legolas several bottles of wine, including the Dorwinion, telling him they were his contribution to the evening, and that he simply wanted to make sure Thranduil would feel at home here," explained Elisiel. "Speaking of which, if you will watch over Estellan, I will go and find us a bottle of wine that is to our taste."  
  
"A goblet of wine sounds delightful, why should they have all the fun!" said Celebrían, a bright smile on her face as she returned Glorfindel's cheeky salute with a more dignified wave of her hand.  
  
*********  
  
The storage cupboard where Legolas kept his supply of wine as well as lembas, dried fruits and other items of food suitable for a short stay on his ship, was located below deck and Elisiel selected a partly finished bottle of red wine from the rack. However, there were no goblets in sight, so she quickly searched the cupboards, and finally found two tucked away in the back of the smallest one. Pleased to have so easily found the goblets, Elisiel turned to leave when a box containing some very old books caught her attention. She had often been on Legolas' ship, and she wondered how she had not noticed it before. The wine and the goblets forgotten for the moment, she knelt down beside the box and indulged her curiosity as to its contents.  
  
Most of the books were bound in leather with richly embossed gilt writing on the spines. She knew the elvish runes in the titles and she quickly determined that these were history books. All except the last one, which was not so much a book as it was many leaves of thick parchment held together in a plain leather folder.  
  
"So this is where you are? The Lady Celebrían asked me to seek you out, and remind you that she is waiting for her wine. What have you found, Naneth?" asked Legolas curiously, smiling as Elisiel jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. It was not overly loud, but he been silent in his approach, and she had been so engrossed in her find that she was startled by the unexpected sound.  
  
"Some old books of yours. I believe. Where are they from?" she asked. Legolas peered into the box; a shadow of grief passing across his fair features as memories of days gone by filled his mind.  
  
"The books were a gift from Prince Faramir. Most of them tell of the history of the Stewards of Gondor, but there are a few that delve into the 'mysteries of Elvish Lore' as he put it. He penned those ones himself, and he gifted them to me as a reminder of my time in Ithilien," he explained. "This is his sketchbook," he said as he reverently took the folder from Elisiel's' hands. "He was quite a skilled artist," he mused as he carefully lifted the first sketch out and studied the picture of an Elf and a Dwarf, and a grey haired Man standing behind them with one hand placed passively on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Why, that is a picture of you and Gimli!" declared Elisiel. "It is a good likeness of you both, and I assume that the Man standing behind you is Aragorn?" Legolas nodded.  
  
"I remember quite clearly the day Faramir sketched this, it was the day we decided it was time to begin building the ship," he said. "Aragorn constantly teased Faramir for not wishing to damage his delicate artist's fingers, preferring to draw us at our labours rather than joining us. It was merely jest, of course, for as you can see from this picture, Faramir also helped. He even took the time in the early days after the War to learn some of the skills from his uncle's shipbuilders."  
  
"Then who was the other artist?" asked Elisiel, easily able to see the differences in the two styles.  
  
"Aragorn's son, Eldarion. They decided it would make a better record of the time if they both drew on the same paper," replied Legolas. As he slowly turned the pages, the ship began to take shape, and Elisiel was impressed to see that both Faramir and Eldarion had chosen to capture the builders in unguarded moments rather than have them pose.  
  
"Ai, Legolas, this is a lovely picture of Aragorn, and I assume, Arwen?" she asked pointing to the drawing of the King of Gondor as he stole a kiss from his lovely wife. "I guess it to be Eldarion's work. He has captured such passion between them, they must have loved each other dearly."  
  
"Yes, they did," he said simply. "Can you guess who this might be?" he asked as he pointed to a young man helping Gimli lift some planks. Elisiel studied the picture for a few moments before answering.  
  
"Except that his hair has not yet greyed and his skin shows no sign of age, I would say a young Aragorn, but I assume this is Eldarion?" she replied, amazed at the likeness between father and son.  
  
"Faramir captured his part human, part elvish look very well, just as he did with the two lovely young ladies sitting on the edge of the river dangling their feet in the water. They are Arwen's daughters. Of that there is no doubt."  
  
"Yes, I can see Arwen in their eyes," agreed Elisiel. " You must allow me to show this book to Elrond and Celebrían," she insisted.  
  
"If you think it wise, for you know Elrond and Arwen parted bitterly," said Legolas sounding dubious. "I would not wish to be responsible for opening old and very likely painful, wounds.  
  
"Trust me on this; they will want to see this artwork. The pictures may cause them some grief, but I know they both often wonder about their daughter's fate, and that of her family. It will do them both more good than harm," she said confidently.  
  
"I bow to your judgement," said Legolas, as he turned back to the first sketch. "May the Valar watch over you, mellon nin," he whispered as he trace a finger down the cheek of first Aragon and then Gimli.  
  
Elisiel said nothing, but reached up to kiss away her son's grief. She handed him the part bottle of wine and the goblets, and putting her arm through his, escorted him back to where Celebrían was dealing with his crying son.  
  
"Where have you two been?" demanded Celebrían. "Estellan is now wide awake and looking for his Naneth, and I was beginning to think you and Legolas had simply vanished!" Estellan was loudly continuing to make his hunger known, so Legolas took his son from Celebrían arm, the presence of his Adar calming the babe a little.  
  
"Neridwen is on the beach helping with the preparation of the feast. I thank you both for minding my son, but I should take him to his Naneth before he realises I cannot offer a suitable source of nourishment," said Legolas, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"What is that?" asked Celebrían, pointing to the folder Elisiel had found.  
  
"Let us go and join Elrond and Thranduil and I will explain everything," she answered.  
  
"This area of the ship is for drinkers of wine only," declared Glorfindel, smiling when he saw the bottle of wine and the two silver goblets in Celebrían's hands. "It is just as well you have your own, for I believe we have almost finished ours," he said with a forlorn look at he empty bottle as he turned it upside down.  
  
"We would not wish to deprive you of anything, Glorfindel. You may share our wine if it suits you to do so," said Elisiel sweetly. "However, it is not only wine that I wish to share with Elrond and Celebrían. I believe this sketch book that I found on the ship will interest you all," she said as she handed the folder to Elrond. There were indrawn breaths and small gasps sometimes of surprise, and other times of anguish as the once Lord and Lady of Imladris saw their daughter once more, and met their mortal grandchildren for the first time.  
  
"Arwen," whispered Elrond as he stared at the beloved face of the daughter who chose to remain with her lover.  
  
"Was Aragorn as handsome as his son in his younger days?" asked Celebrían, unable to take her eyes from the drawing of her daughter.  
  
"Yes, Eldarion bears a very close resemblance to his father," said Thranduil. "The ship building took almost a year, and according to Legolas, all the Elves of Ithilien as well as the King and his Steward, and Gimli, of course, enjoyed the task immensely.  
  
"It breaks my heart to think that he was suffering from his denial of the call of the sea all the time he was building the vessel in which he intended to sail West," commented Elisiel. Thranduil wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It was a bittersweet time for them all, for it was never spoken out loud, but all knew that Aragorn's passing was imminent."  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that these sketches were drawn not long before Aragorn accepted the Gift of Númenor?" asked Celebrían, her eyes bright with tears at the sadness of the thought.  
  
"Yes," answered Legolas who had returned from handing his son over to the care of his Naneth.  
  
"How is it that you have only just now chosen to show us these?" asked Elrond sounding slightly displeased.  
  
"It was not a deliberate affront, for in all the commotion that surrounded my own arrival, I simply forgot about them," explained Legolas. "When Naneth found them, I was afraid to tell you; afraid to cause you any more pain," he answered honestly.  
  
"Very noble of you," said Glorfindel who was also fascinated by the glimpse into the past, and the rendition of Arwen and her family. "I often wonder how Arwen fared, and it is comforting to finally know the answers."  
  
"Yes, it is a comfort, and I find I am grateful for the chance," said Elrond. "This last page is only partly drawn, and you have such a look of impending doom on your face. Was it Faramir or Eldarion who tired of sketching?" asked Elrond.  
  
"My face reflects the certainty I felt that day that I had said my last goodbye to Aragorn the day he returned to the White City. Neither artist ever tired of sketching, but that partly finished piece is Eldarion's work. He had just started the part of the picture that was to feature Gimli when a messenger rode up from Minas Tirith to deliver a message from Arwen urgently recalling him home. The next day Aragorn lay in the House of the Dead and all of Gondor mourned," said Legolas sadly, his heart filled with renewed grief for his deceased friends.  
  
The Elves all held their silence for a few minutes, each thinking their own melancholy thoughts and coming to terms with the loss of the beloved Mortals in their own way.  
  
In the sky above the shadow of death dimmed the brightness of the stars. 


	6. Song And Dance

Disclaimer" LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Family  
  
Chapter 6. Song and Dance  
  
The melodic notes of a lively Woodland dance tune invaded the melancholy silence surrounding Elrond's sombre group, causing an exchange of smiles as the joyful music drifted across the cove to be greeted with applause and laughter by the merrymakers on the beach who had been busily enjoying the feast and were now ready to dance the night away. Elisiel looked longingly towards them and sighed. This particular dance was one that was highly favoured by the Wood elves, and it held a special significance for herself and Thranduil. It was the music they had danced to at their betrothal. It had been so long since they had danced beneath the stars, and the thought of finally being able to do so once more was very appealing. Apparently Thranduil thought so as well.  
  
"If you will excuse us, Elisiel and I would like to join in the dancing," he said taking his wife's hand as she happily nodded acceptance of the offer.   
  
"Now that is an excellent idea, the music is very inviting," said Glorfindel, turning his attention to Elisiel. "Would you not rather dance with me instead, Elisiel? I make a much better dance partner than my friend there," he asked with a mischievous light gleaming in his eyes as he inclined his head towards Thranduil, who responded with an exasperated, "Humph!"  
  
"It is certainly a difficult decision to make," replied Elisiel joining in the spirit of the jest as she looked from one to the other as if pretending to be comparing their relative merits as partners. "I will think on it as we walk back to the beach," she said, linking arms with her prospective partners as the threesome headed towards the gangplank that was located near the centre of the ship.  
  
Legolas turned to follow, for he knew Neridwen would be eager to join in as well.  
  
"I have a request to make of you, Legolas. Will you stay a moment?" asked Elrond. The younger Elf nodded and resumed his seat wondering what his elder required of him. Elrond did not continue immediately, but took his wife's hand as he addressed her first.   
  
"Do you wish to dance, Celebrían?" asked Elrond more out of a sense of duty than a desire to dance himself. He could sense that she was still in a sombre mood, and was not surprised when she refused.  
  
"No, I would like to spend some more time looking at the sketches," she said spreading several of the drawings onto the vacated benches so that she could see all of Arwen's family at once. "It pleases me to be able to see how happy my Arwen was, and how much she loved Aragorn. They are truly wonderful pictures. You are very fortunate that have them," she said wistfully to Legolas.  
  
"Will you allow my lady wife to borrow the sketch book from time to time?" asked Elrond. A simple request and one that Legolas was more than willing to grant.  
  
"You will not need to borrow it, Lady Celebrían, for it is my wish that you and Lord Elrond accept the drawings as a gift," he said, smiling at the range of emotions that crossed their faces- surprise at the offer; joy at being able to keep the sketches and finally disappointment at the realisation that such generosity must be refused.  
  
"We thank you Legolas, but we cannot accept an offer that is far too generous. I know that many of these pictures have great sentimental value to you," said Elrond, deeply touched by the offer nonetheless.  
  
Through their mutual grief at the passing of Aragorn, Elrond and Legolas had developed a rapport in the early years after the Wood Elf had arrived at Valinor. In Thranduil's absence, Elrond had provided his friend's son with the advice and comfort that he thought his Adar would have offered. In turn, Legolas had willingly answered questions about the rule of Elessar and the progress of the restoration of the rule of Men that he had observed over the years. Arwen's name was rarely mentioned, and not wishing to cause the elder Elf any pain, Legolas had respected his privacy in the matter of his daughter.  
  
Such was the bond that had grown between the two Elves, that Legolas was able to sense the final reluctance on Elrond's part to accept the gift, and he explained his reasons for the offer.  
  
"Yes, all the drawings hold sentimental value to some extent, but I find that it is the ones featuring Gimli and Aragorn that I most covet, and those I would keep for myself. I now understand that such reminders, painful though they may be, of the people who have touched my life are a wonderful treasure. Do not forget that I spent many years in the company of Aragorn and Arwen and their children and I have my own memories of those days on which to draw. I think it would be selfish of me to keep the sketches that depict a part of your family history. I believe it should really be in your possession, not only for you and the Lady Celebrían to enjoy, but also for your sons and their children," he said. Legolas knew that Elladan and Elrohir missed their sister, but they had stayed in Middle Earth for longer than their Adar, and they had often had news from Gondor. Their parting from Arwen had held the sadness, but not the bitterness of Elrond's last moments with her.  
  
"Then we would be honoured to accept the gift," said Elrond with a small bow.  
  
"Thank you so much, dear Legolas," added Celebrían. The bright smile returning to Celebrían's eyes, and the warm embrace she drew him into was more than enough thanks, but Legolas added one other condition.  
  
"In order to thank me properly, I ask that the Lady Celebrían join me for a dance," he demanded with a smile and a gracious bow. Elrond laughed out loud at the cheek of his young friend.  
  
"You have been spending far too much time with Glorfindel, that is something I would expect him to say," teased Elrond who was pleased to see that Legolas' attempt to cheer Celebrían was working.  
  
"I would be delighted," she answered, sealing her promise by kissing him on the cheek. "But first you should do your duty by your lovely young wife. I am certain Neridwen is eagerly awaiting her favourite dance partner."  
  
***************  
  
As Glorfindel, Thranduil and Elisiel approached the bonfire around which the Wood Elves were dancing, he asked Elisiel for her decision.  
  
"My dear Glorfindel, as much as I adore you, I am afraid that my heart leaves me no choice but to chose my beloved Thranduil as my partner. I hope you understand," said Elisiel with mock seriousness as they reached the beach. "I will, however dance with you later, if you wish."  
  
"It will be my pleasure," replied Glorfindel, not offended in the least by what he knew had been a foregone conclusion.  
  
The once King and his Queen were heartily welcomed to lead the dance by their friends, and were soon twirling gaily amongst them as if they had always done so, all thoughts of past sorrows forgotten in the delight of the celebration.  
  
"My Lord Glorfindel, have you seen Legolas anywhere?" asked Neridwen as she stood beside him holding her son and watching the joyous scene before her.  
  
"He is still speaking with Elrond, but I am certain he will be here presently," answered Glorfindel as he played with Estellan's fingers. "Would you like me to take charge of the babe for a while so that you can join in the fun?" he offered graciously.  
  
"Are you not going to dance?" she asked politely.  
  
"Later. I already have two partners awaiting my charms, perhaps I can add you to my list?" he asked as he gently cradled Estellan in his arms.  
  
"Of course, I would be honoured," she replied. "Ai, here comes Legolas. Are you sure you do not mind taking care of Estellan for a while?"  
  
"Go and make that husband of yours dance with you," he said. "It is about time I made myself known to your son."  
  
Neridwen needed no further prompting, and soon she and Legolas were gaily twirling around the bonfire as they followed the intricate steps of the dance. Although he could barely take his eyes from Neridwen's, Legolas managed to steal an occasional glance at his parents, and it filled him with joy to see how radiantly happy they were together.  
  
"Apparently Elisiel chose Thranduil," laughed Celebrían as she accepted Elrond's offer to dance. "But I cannot see Glorfindel, I wonder where he is?" she asked as she tried to find the golden haired elf lord.  
  
"I see him, he is sitting over there on that rocky outcrop near the water," said Elrond, turning Celebrían so that she could see their friend. "It seems he has taken on the task of nurse maid."  
  
"He has always been fond of elflings, he would make a wonderful Adar," commented Celebrían as they moved further towards the edge of the dance circle.  
  
"On occasion his behaviour had lead me to believe that he is but an elfling himself," said Elrond with a hint of sarcasm laced with amusement at his recollection of some of the elf lord's past antics.  
  
"But he also offers you the benefit of his wisdom, and his friendship," answered Celebrían in Glorfindel's defence.  
  
"And it is always much appreciated, as you well know. Shall we go and see if he needs any help?" asked Elrond.  
  
"He seems to be handling the responsibility quite well, let us just enjoy the music a little longer," she answered as she tightened her arms around her husband.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, my beloved," Elrond whispered into her ear before seeking her lips for a kiss that spoke eloquently of the love they shared.  
  
Glorfindel watched the happy couples for a few moments until his attention was rudely drawn back to the babe in his arms as Estellan gleefully grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled hard.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Glorfindel, smiling at Estellan as he carefully untangled his hair from the small fingers. "So you are already learning to be mischievous like your Adar? Do not tell anyone, but I heartily approve!" he exclaimed laughing at the thought. Estellan merely gazed into the brightly shining eyes, and yawned. "Either you find me boring, or you are sleepy," said Glorfindel. "I am certain I am not in the least bit boring, so it must be the latter. Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" he asked. Estellan yawned again and rubbed his eyes tiredly, and Glorfindel decided that was an affirmative response so he settled the child comfortably in his arms and began to sing.  
  
The sound of his sweet voice drifted over to the dancers and Elrond looked startled as he recognised the song as one that had been a favourite of his beloved High King, Gil-galad.  
  
"Do you hear the song he is singing to my grandson? Sometimes his just goes too, far!" exclaimed Thranduil as he and Elisiel danced up to where Elrond and Celebrían were now just standing still, mesmerised by the glories voice singing to the babe.  
  
"It is a well-known ballad here in Valinor," offered Elrond, wondering what had possessed Glorfindel to select a Noldor song as a lullaby for a son of the House of Oropher. A very perverse sense of humour, he decided.  
  
"I imagine it would be, and to be honest, although the song does not appeal to me, I admit I enjoy hearing such a beautiful voice singing it," replied Thranduil, causing all three to stare at him in disbelief at his ready acceptance of what would seem to be an insult.  
  
Nonetheless they were all rather relieved when the song finished, to be followed by the hauntingly beautiful sound of a Woodland lullaby. 


	7. A Day Of Rest

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to the creative genius of JRR Tolkien, not me.  
  
Family  
  
Chapter 7 A Day of Rest  
  
"It appears that Estellan has fallen under the spell of Lord Glorfindel's lullaby," said Legolas as he glanced over Neridwen's shoulder to where the Elf Lord was sitting, the small sleeping bundle cradled in his arms.  
  
"Yes, and as much as I am enjoying our dance, I am afraid I must see to our son and put him to bed," said Neridwen as they walked over to join Glorfindel.  
  
"I assume you have come for Estellan?" he asked the young parents, as he skilfully handed the babe to Legolas without causing the elfling to so much as wriggle in his sleep. "And I believe your lovely wife owes me a dance. Come Neridwen, Estellan's adar can put him to bed, the music is calling us!' he exclaimed softly so as not to awaken Estellan. Without waiting for an answer, he took Neridwen by the hand and led her towards to the bonfire around which the Elves were dancing.  
  
Legolas settled his son in the crib that he had taken from the ship earlier that day, and sat beside the babe watching contentedly as Neridwen and Glorfindel twirled gaily amongst the other merrymakers.  
  
"I see Neridwen has fallen under our friend's charms already," commented Elrond to Thranduil as they also watched the elegant movement of the golden haired Elf Lord as he danced.  
  
"He exudes such an air of majesty and grace, it is no surprise that all the ladies find him so charming. Is that not so?" he asked, directing his question to Elisiel and Celebrían who exchanged a smile at the thinly veiled teasing. Their husbands were both well aware of their adoration for Glorfindel.  
  
"We certainly do," affirmed Celebrían.  
  
"Yes," agreed Elisiel. "But I wonder why it is that he has not yet found someone to share his heart song? I would wish him such joy as Thranduil and I share," she added resting her head on her husband's shoulder as he took her in his arms.  
  
"Perhaps he will, one day," said Elrond. "But do not despair, I know how much he enjoys just being his charming self to all."  
  
"I heard that, Elrond," said Glorfindel as he and Neridwen danced up to the group. "I am afraid I have tired my young partner," he said with a bow Neridwen.  
  
"I am not tired, my lord," she scoffed. "It is you who desired another partner."  
  
"I must not ruin my reputation by dancing with only one, fair though you are, my sweet Neridwen. There are still many who are eagerly awaiting me to partner them. Celebrían?" he asked, holding out his hand and smiling brilliantly at Elrond's wife.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, as always, Glorfindel," she answered, taking the proffered hand and quickly kissing her husband's cheek as she walked past him to dance with the charming Elf Lord.  
  
"Since you have not tired of dancing, and I see Legolas is well occupied, perhaps you would do me the honour of being my partner?" asked Elrond bowing gallantly to Neridwen who accepted with a nod and a smile.  
  
With the wordless communication of lovers, and by mutual consent, Thranduil and Elisiel also returned to the dance area.  
  
No one was really surprised to find that, by the time the revelry ended in the early hours before dawn, and Legolas and his guests had returned to his house to retire, Glorfindel had managed to dance more than once with all the ladies present.  
  
***********  
  
"Adar? Naneth? Are you awake?" Legolas called softly through the closed door of his parent's bedchamber much later that same day.  
  
Thranduil woke quickly, a habit he had learned as a young warrior, and gently roused Elisiel with a kiss.  
  
"Come in. Legolas," he called as he sat propped up against the pillows, his wife nestling comfortably against his chest.  
  
"I hope I did not disturb you?" he asked as he kissed his Naneth before settling on the end of the bed as he had often done when he wanted to speak to his parents- before Elisiel had answered the call of the sea. Although he was now much older, he found that the intimacy of the moment still filled his heart with joy.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked Elisiel, her eyes telling him that she too remembered.  
  
"No, Neridwen and Estellan are still asleep, and I just wanted to make sure Adar enjoyed the celebration last night," he said.  
  
"Very much so, and I thank you both for such a wonderful welcome. I was very pleased to see so many of my friends from Eryn Lasgalen, as well as Elrond and Glorfindel, of course," replied Thranduil.  
  
"I am pleased to hear that," said Legolas. "I am going into the woods to practice shooting shortly, would you like me to bring you some tea before I go?" He smiled knowingly at the look that passed between his parents; tea was obviously the last thing on their minds at present.  
  
"No thank you," said Elisiel. "Would you like me to tell Neridwen where to find you when she awakens?"  
  
"Yes, and you could also tell Lady Celebrían that I have not forgotten about our plans," replied Legolas as he stood to take his leave.  
  
Now. My lady, since you do not require tea, perhaps you would like to show me what you do need?" whispered Thranduil as Legolas closed the door behind him.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," responded Elisiel.  
  
********  
  
Later that afternoon, Thranduil found Legolas still at the practice range he had set up in the woods near his home.  
  
"I see you are as skilfull an archer as ever but I would have thought there was no need for archery here in Valinor," said Thranduil as he watched Legolas score direct hits on all the targets.  
  
"There is no need for archery as a defense, of course, but there are often competitions. Many Elves such as myself still find delight in matching our prowess with the bow against others," explained Legolas, never missing a target all the while he spoke.  
  
"Ai, friendly rivalry rather than warfare. I understand. Do you win many of these tournaments?"  
  
"Adar there are many skilled archers here, but I must admit that those from Lothlorien and our Woodland realms certainly perform very well," said Legolas. "We who have only recently come from a War have a certain edge over the others who have not fired on enemies for millenia."  
  
"Yes. I can see that would be so, but you did not answer my question," said Thranduil as he helped his son collect his arrows.  
  
"I have won several," he answered.  
  
"And who is your main rival? Do I know him?" asked Thranduil sensing a little animosity amongst the façade of friendly rivalry.  
  
"Yes, he is Haldir of Lothlorien. Currently he has won one more than I, but I intend to rectify that at the next tournament," he stated confidently.  
  
"I know you will, and I will be there to cheer you to victory," said Thranduil, smiling as he clasped his son's shoulder. "However, I came to tell you that Elrond and Glorfindel have gone back to the ship to collect the books, for they are both very interested in reading Faramir's versions of the history and lore they contain. Also I should warn you that if you wish to remain in Celebrian's good graces, perhaps you should return now. Apparently she is waiting for your company for some reason."  
  
"I will heed your excellent advice, Adar," he replied, definitely not wishing to cause the Lady Celebrían any upset, he was far too fond of her for that.  
  
No sooner had they entered the family room where his wife and Naneth were also to be found, than Celebrian took Legolas by the arm and led him to the desk on which she had placed Faramir's sketchbook.  
  
"I apologise for the delay, my lady, but I did not wish to disturb your rest," he said politely.  
  
"There is no need to apologise, Legolas. You were not to know that I could not sleep in my eagerness to take possession of these lovely sketches that you are giving Elrond and I. I should apologise to you, Thranduil for I spoke rather sharply to you when I sent you in search of your son. I should have asked you, rather than demanded," she said.  
  
"I understand, Celebrían. The matter is forgotten already," he replied graciously. "I think I hear Estellan, shall I take a turn at settling him down?" he asked Neridwen.  
  
"If you wish. But he is not in need of being nursed at present, I suspect he is just wet," she replied, giving Thranduil a chance to change his mind.  
  
"I believe I remember how to deal with a wet elfling," he answered, his merry laughter filling the room as he headed down the hallway to the nursery.  
  
"Greetings, grandson," said Thranduil as he quickly discovered Neridwen had been correct. His memory was not quite as good as he had intimated, but he finally managed to perform the task of changing the wet elfling. He picked the babe up and began to rock him gently back to sleep. Estellan did not settle until he had almost gleefully, to Thranduil's way of thinking, grabbed a hold of his grandsire's golden locks.  
  
"Mischievous elfling," muttered Thranduil as he released the painful hold on his hair. : "That is what come of letting Glorfindel sing Noldor nonsense to you," he added as he captured the dangerous little hands loosely in the blanket he wrapped around the babe. He easily remembered that method of dealing with Legolas's hair pulling at that age. "Now, I think a nice Silvan lullaby is what is called for to settle you," he said, pausing for a moment to recall the words of the song he had often heard Elisiel singing to Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Elisiel smiled as they recognised the lullaby they heard the beloved voice was softly singing in the nursery. He turned his attention back to Celebrían.  
  
"As I said last night, I would like to keep the drawings of Gimli, Aragorn and I." he began as they spent the next several hours going through the drawings, selecting the one he wished to keep for himself and answering Celebrían's many questions about the others.  
  
Elisiel and Neridwen also listened in fascination as he recalled a story to tell about each of the pictures. Sometimes the tale was humorous, as when they heard how Aragorn had accidentally pushed Gimli into the river. Other times the story was simply heart-warming; Arwen's daughters bringing the shipbuilders a picnic lunch; Eldarion and Legolas singing elvish songs as they worked or Aragorn and Arwen stealing a few moments for a kiss. Celebrían's eyes filled with tears, whether of joy or sadness, not even she could distinguish, but when they had finished sorting the sketches, she carefully put hers into the leather folder and hugged Legolas soundly.  
  
"I am glad you were there for them, and for me," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"So am I," answered Legolas.  
  
*********  
  
"These writings are very interesting," said Glorfindel looking up from the book he was reading. He and Elrond had initially intended merely to carry the books back to the house, but the serenity of the gently rocking ship and the relaxing sound of the waves lapping against the hull proved irresistible. They settled themselves comfortably on some pillows, selected a book each and sipped on the wine Glorfindel poured as they read.  
  
"Yes, I believe Celeborn would also like to read these. I think I will take some to Tirion with me next time we visit," replied Elrond.  
  
"It should be an interesting visit all round," said Glorfindel. "I believe Celeborn invited Thranduil and Elisiel to accompany you, and they have agreed to do so?"  
  
"Indeed they have," replied Elrond wondering whether, since their meeting after the downfall of Dol Guldur, Thranduil and Celeborn had really finally begun to deal with their estrangement. 


	8. On To Elrond's Home

Family  
  
Chapter 8 On To Elrond's Home  
  
Elrond, Celebrían and Glorfindel spent several more pleasant days as guests in Legolas' forest home before they were ready to return to Alqualondë. On the eve of their departure, Elrond decided to take a walk around the glade that contained Gimli's memorial, stopping briefly before the headstone to pay his respects to the departed Elf-friend. Thranduil had accompanied him and his rather pensive mood lead Elrond to wonder if his friend had decided against accompanying him to Tirion.  
  
"Once we reach my home, we intend to stay only a few days before continuing on to Tirion. Celebrían is anxious to show Faramir's drawings to the rest of the family," Elrond explained as they resumed their stroll. "You have not had a change of heart, I hope?"  
  
"Not at all. I am curious to see the legendary city on the hill, and I have some matters to discuss with Celeborn. Besides, I am sure a few days amongst the Noldor will cause me no harm," he joked, causing Elrond to smile.  
  
"Not unless you manage to insult Galadriel," replied Elrond dryly. Thranduil was not certain whether the words were meant in jest or not, and looked at him through eyes that had narrowed in wariness.  
  
"Glorfindel expects the occasional insult from me, and he is aggravating enough at times that I am glad to oblige, but we remain friends. Do not assume me to be arrogant, nor that I am likely to deliberately offend my hosts. After all, Celeborn and I came to an amicable arrangement regarding the division of Mirkwood after the downfall of Dol Guldur, and while I am still in accord with my Adar's opinions on many issues, I freely admit that although Galadriel is of Noldor blood, I have always had a measure of respect for her."  
  
"And you also find her a little intimidating, as we all do, I should think," commented Elrond.  
  
" 'As we all do?' Even Glorfindel?" asked Thranduil his raised eyebrow emphasising that he found it difficult to believe anything or any Elf would frighten Glorfindel.  
  
"I have never asked him, but I assume so," said Elrond with a slight shrug.  
  
"Asked me what?" queried the subject of their curiosity as he walked nonchalantly up to join them.  
  
"Do you find the Lady Galadriel to be intimidating?" asked Thranduil. Both he and Elrond waited expectantly for an answer.  
  
"Not at all, why should I?" he asked casually in reply, ignoring the looks of doubt on his friend's faces.  
  
"No reason, we were just wondering," answered Thranduil directing a smug look at Elrond.  
  
"Were you looking for us for any particular reason?" asked Elrond curiously, since Glorfindel had earlier declined the offer to accompany his friends to the glade claiming he had something important to do elsewhere.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I came to tell you that I have spoken with the horses that live nearby in the forest and five of them are willing to bear us to Tirion. They were expecting our summons and so will be here in the morning."  
  
"Excellent! Then shall we leave at first light? The ride to my home on the other side of Alqualondë takes us through some beautiful scenery that I find is best appreciated as Anor is still rising," said Elrond.  
  
"I look forward to seeing it," said Thranduil.  
  
"By the way, I saw Legolas practicing his archery earlier this afternoon," commented Glorfindel as the three friends continued their walk. "I assume he is refining his skills for the upcoming tournament?"  
  
"Yes, he seems quite determined to defeat Haldir and even their number of competition wins," answered Thranduil. "I sense there is a deeper issue between them than simply who is the best archer. He was not very forthcoming on the subject, do either of you know the cause?"  
  
"I believe it has something to do with Gimli," answered Elrond.  
  
"I see," said Thranduil, looking thoughtful. He was glad he had not pursued the subject with his son, and decided he would not speak of it further unless Legolas wished to do so.  
  
"Legolas is definitely the favourite to win this tournament amongst those making wagers on the outcome," declared Glorfindel, causing Thranduil to smile. Neither he nor Elrond were surprised to hear that information coming from their friend.  
  
"And I believe Elladan has made a private wager with Elrohir as well," commented Elrond.  
  
"It will certainly be interesting to see the terms of that wager, for I know that Elrohir favours Haldir to win," laughed Glorfindel trying to imagine what price the losing twin would have to pay. They may be adars themselves now, but it suited Glorfindel's sense of humour to know that they still practiced the occasional bout of mischief making against each other, and oftentimes Legolas as well.  
  
"So when is this very interesting tournament to take place?" asked Thranduil, realising he had not asked his son for the information.  
  
"In a few month's time. It is to be part of the New Year celebration," answered Glorfindel.  
  
********  
  
The early morning dew hung heavily on the leaves, and there was a slight tang of sea spray in the cool air as the travellers took their leave of their hosts. The trees softly whispered 'farewell, safe journey' as he passed by, reminding Thranduil very much of his beloved woodland realm.  
  
"The trees have already grown fond of you, it would seem," commented Elrond who had also heard their voices. "No wonder Legolas chose to live in this part of the forest, it is very like his home in both Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien."  
  
Thranduil had to admit that Elrond's description of the scenery was vastly understated as they rode at a leisurely pace through the forest towards the shores of the Bay of Eldamar. The horses that had agreed to bear their elvish friends on their journey were in no hurry to reach any destination, and ambled slowly towards the haven of Alqualondë, allowing Thranduil plenty of time to enjoy the magnificence before him.  
  
They paused on a small hill above the Bay and watched as the sunlight glittered on the waves as they ceaselessly caressed the pearly white sands of the shore, and caused the numerous white swan ships that filled the harbour to glow radiantly.  
  
"Cirdan ships are both elegant and beautifully crafted, are they not?" asked Elrond of no one in particular.  
  
"They certainly are and although the grey ship in the cove behind us is very primitive in comparison, it is still quite an achievement for the one time shipwrights who built it," said Thranduil proudly as they began the gentle descent towards the harbour.  
  
The path of their journey followed the curve of the bay southwards and finally passed through the outskirts of the city, after which it began to climb again into the foothills that would eventually become the Pelóri Mountains. Thranduil was not surprised to find that Elrond had chosen to build his home in a small river valley, nor was he surprised to note that, except for its smaller size, the single dwelling could easily have been mistaken for Elrond and Celebrían's former home at Imladris.  
  
"I see I am not the only one who has fond memories of Middle Earth," commented Thranduil as they rode through the elaborately carved stone archway that formed the gate. The fine craftsmanship of the intricate carvings identified them as being the work of Gimli.  
  
"That is really not so surprising when you consider that we were there a good many centuries, and that we and our families were born raised there," said Elrond.  
  
"I find I miss the waterfalls," said Glorfindel wistfully. "Fortunately there is a small one that can be seen from the balcony outside the library, and though it is some distance away, the sound of the cascading water can still be heard."  
  
"I think it is even lovelier than the home we left behind, especially when my sons and our grandchildren are visiting," said Celebrían as she allowed Elrond to help her dismount, whispering a word of thanks into her horse's ear as he did so. The others did likewise, and the five beasts galloped off in the direction Glorfindel had indicated there was a small stream and sweet grass to be found.  
  
That evening as a soft rain fell, Thranduil and Elisiel joined the others in Elrond's library, which indeed was a replica of the one in Imladris, and to everyone's delight, the room was soon filled with the hauntingly beautiful music of the harp Glorfindel played as he sang. Both Elrond and Thranduil were relieved when their friend refrained from singing anything of Noldor origin.  
  
"If I were you, Elrond, I would be more concerned about the possibility that Glorfindel might cause an upset in Tirion, rather than worrying about me," said Thranduil as their golden haired friend sang a song of love to the ladies, both of whom willingly favoured him with a kiss on the cheek when the song called for it.  
  
"We know he has no intention of making advances to our wives, but others who do not know him may not realise it until it is too late," he warned.  
  
"Ai, Thranduil! I thank you for your concern, and should I find myself in such trouble I will be sure to call upon you to rescue me," laughed Glorfindel.  
  
"Then we would both be out of favour!" exclaimed Thranduil totally unconcerned at such an outcome.  
  
"I trust neither of those situations will arise," declared Elrond, the scowl on his face telling them that he was not at all amused. 


	9. Arrival In Tirion

Family

Chapter 9  Arrival in Tirion

Celeborn stood motionless on his balcony, his gazed fixed on a flock of gulls he could just make out in the distance. He watched in fascination as one with several ragged feathers indicating its great age soared with effortless grace on the air currents. The gull was barely moving its wings until, in a single movement that was almost too quick for even elvish eyes to see, it dove towards the shimmering sea below, captured its unsuspecting prey as it skimmed the surface, then rose rapidly back into the sky. Several of the younger birds gave chase, obviously with the intent of stealing the older bird's catch, but to Celeborn's delight, the elder outmanoeuvred his assailants and landed on the pearly shore where, amid squawks of anger that seemed to demand respect and cause the younger birds to keep their distance, the elder gull settled to eat its catch.

The sensation of arms encircling his waist from behind stirred him from his reverie, and he turned and drew Galadriel close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What were you looking at?" she asked, sighing softly as Celeborn kissed her silky golden hair.

"A minor battle between age and experience with the arrogance of youth," he answered.

"Who won?" she asked, not really interested in the answer so much as in listening to the softly spoken voice of her beloved.

"The elder was accorded the respect he deserved, of course," he replied. 

"A lesson I think our two young elflings of our acquaintance need to be taught," she said with a small amount of poorly concealed aggravation. "I do not recall Celebrían ever being so mischievous at their age."

"You have had much on your mind in recent times perhaps you have simply forgotten?" laughed Celeborn. "Both Aradir and Faerwen remind me very much of our daughter, and her sons. But pray tell me, what have they done to earn your displeasure this time?" he asked, taking her hand in his as they walked back into the house.

"They decided to resolve their difference of opinion over whose Adar was the most intelligent by having a pillow fight," she answered with a mild look of disgust on her beautiful face.

"Surely such harmless behaviour should not be cause for upset," said Celeborn, ever ready to take the part of the young elflings whom he adored.

"It would not have, but for the fact they chose to use the pillows in the guest room I had prepared for Thranduil and Elisiel. There are feathers everywhere in the aftermath of the battle! And I doubt they will have it cleaned properly before our guests are due to arrive," she added unable to keep the amusement from her voice at the very apt punishment the two had earned themselves.

"Then to relieve your anxiety, I will go and supervise the work," he offered, knowing full well that Galadriel easily discerned that he meant to help rather than watch.

"While you are 'watching' perhaps you could offer a few words regarding acceptable behaviour whilst we have guests?" she asked.

"For a small fee," he teased, caressing her cheek before lifting her chin so that he could kiss her soundly.

                                       **********

With Celeborn's timely assistance, the guest room was soon back to its former pristine state, and the elflings conceded Celeborn's point that since Elladan and Elrohir were twins and looked so much alike, they must also share the same amount of intelligence. So it was that Galadriel's good humour was restored and all was in order when Elrond's party arrived later that evening. Celebrían greeted her naneth with an affectionate kiss on the cheek before throwing herself into Celeborn's open arms.

"Good evening, Adar, I am very pleased to see you again," she said as she returned his hug and reached up to kiss his cheek as well. "How did this little feather get in your hair?" she asked, removing the offending item from where it had caught in the clasp that held his hair back from his face 

"A question best answered by your grandchildren," laughed Celeborn as he released his daughter and greeted Elrond and his guests.

"Thranduil, welcome to Tirion," he said clasping his distant kinsman's shoulder in friendship before turning his attention to Elisiel. Taking her hand he lightly brushed the back of her fingers with his lips. "And welcome to your lovely Elisiel as well," he said, genuinely pleased to see them both together at last.

"I am honoured that you invited to your home, Celeborn." Answered Thranduil a little stiffly, not feeling completely at ease in the opulence that surrounded him. Where Legolas' furniture was very comfortable, it was mostly handcrafted by his son and was nowhere near as elaborate as the highly polished and luxuriously cushioned pieces that filled Galadriel's sitting room. He had expected no less, but neither had he expected to feel at home as Elrond and Glorfindel obviously did. Some things never change, he mused, already longing to return to the rustic charm of the woodland dwelling that was now also his home.

"Greetings to you, my lady," said Thranduil with a respectful bow to Galadriel who had come to stand beside her husband. 

"There is no need for such formality, Thranduil," she said with a hint of affection in her voice. Despite the difficulties that had existed between the leaders of the woodland realms of Middle Earth, she had always respected both Thranduil and Oropher before him for the strength and determination it took them to build their kingdom. "Now I am simply Galadriel."

"As you wish, Galadriel," agreed Thranduil finding it difficult to think of her so. Elrond had been correct, even in the relaxed surroundings of her home, there was an unmistakable air of some power about her that was indeed intimidating to him, but not to the very self assured golden lord. 

"There is nothing simple about you, my dear Galadriel, nor is there one more lovely than the once Lady of the Golden Wood," said Glorfindel copying Celeborn's way of greeting and kissing her hand. She laughed with a sound of silvery bells and smiled brilliantly at him. 

"And there is none so charming and gallant as the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower," she replied, taking his arm and leading him and her guests to the dining room where a light meal awaited them. Celebrían was delighted when Elladan and Elrohir arrived with their wives, and they had barely entered the room when their children ran to her, both talking at once and vying for a position on her lap.

"Does no one love their grandadar?" asked Elrond, looking as sad as he could although his eyes were smiling. Faerwen quickly rushed to throw her little arms about his neck.

"I do, I do, grandada," she said, kissing his face until the tickling sensation of her lips caused him to beg her to stop.  

"So do I," declared Aradir without moving from Celebrían's lap. 

"I love him more!" declared Faerwen with an endearing pout as she once again attempted to choke Elrond in her eagerness to prove her words.

"No, I do!" shouted Aradir, quickly covering his mouth when he caught the stern glare from Galadriel.

"That is enough, both of you!" warned Elrond in the tone of voice he used to discipline elflings, adult sons, and even Glorfindel and Thranduil when the need arose. "I am certain our guests do not wish to witness such unruly behaviour."

"I think you should apologise for your rudeness, Aradir," said Elladan to his son, his own tone of voice sounding much like Elrond's and brooking no argument.

"And so should you, Faerwen," added Elrohir as sternly as he could to the dark haired she elfling who was the light of his life.

"I apologise, my lord and lady," said Aradir bowing respectfully to Thranduil and Elisiel.

"And so do I," said Faerwen doing likewise.

"We realise you were just excited to see your grandparents again, and we accept your apology. But I believe your adars have also been remiss, for I have not yet been introduced to your naneths," he said with a wink at the two elflings causing them to smile at the thought their adars were also in trouble. 

"I do apologise, my lord Thranduil. This is my lovely wife, Mariel, and beside her is Elrohir's equally lovely wife, Amaraen," said Elladan, pausing to allow polite nods to be exchanged.

"I am pleased to meet you both," said Thranduil. "I believe you have already met my wife, Elisiel?"

"Yes, we both have," answered Mariel, smiling at Elisiel. "I trust Legolas and Neridwen are well?"

"Yes, thank you, and they both send their regards," replied Elisiel.

"Did you not bring Estellan, Lady Elisiel?" asked a very interested Faerwen, her fascination for the babe well known to all.

"No, he is still a little too young for such a long journey, but you may come and visit him when you return home," promised Elisiel, smiling as Faerwen danced around the room and clapped her hands with joy.

 "I think this young one has had enough excitement for one day, so if you will excuse us, I will attempt to settle her to sleep," said Amaraen, holding her hand out to her daughter.

"If there are any pillows left intact," teased Elrohir. The news of the misdemeanour had spread rapidly throughout the household, and Elladan and Elrohir had shared a moment of merriment as they saw themselves reflected in their children. 

"Will you come and tell me a story, Adar?"  entreated Faerwen.

"Yes, I will be along in a few minutes, my sweet," promised Elrohir.

"It is also well past your bedtime, would you like to hear a story as well Aradir?" asked Elladan as the elfling followed his younger cousin's example and kissed his elder kinfolk goodnight.

"Adar, I am ten years older than Faerwen!" he exclaimed, slightly embarrassed to admit he still loved having bedtime stories read to him in front of strangers.

"And much too old for bedtime tales, I assume?" asked Elladan. Aradir nodded. "Then perhaps you will indulge your very curious Adar and allow me to finish reading the book we started last night. I am of the opinion the story is more interesting when read out loud," he added casually.

"Well, I suppose you cannot leave it unfinished, so I will listen," agreed Aradir who was really quite anxious to hear more of the heroic deeds of the warrior in the story.

"Speaking of sleep," began Celeborn as the two brothers and their families left for their chambers, "allow me to show you four to the guest rooms. I assume Glorfindel intends to stay with his friends here in Tirion, as usual?"

"Very astute, Celeborn. Now that I have seen my charges safely to your home, and paid my respects to you and your lovely wife, it is indeed time for me to seek out those who are expecting me. Namarie all, I will see you again sometime during our stay.  I will also endeavour to keep out of trouble, my dear Elrond," he added with a twinkle in his eye that did nothing to appease his friend's disquiet on that subject.


	10. Wounds Are Healed

Family  
  
Chapter 10. Wounds Are Healed.  
  
"It is truly lovely out here, and so very relaxing," said Elisiel as she and Thranduil strolled slowly along the covered archway that formed the path from the house to the gardens.  
  
"Yes, I was beginning to long for the sweet fresh smell of green leaves and flowers," agreed Thranduil. "I see there is even a small stand of trees further ahead, shall we go and see if they have anything to say?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"Ai, it is so pretty in this little glade," exclaimed Elisiel as she twirled around, her arms held out and her eyes closed. There was no response except for a grunt and the sound of someone falling. Quickly opening her eyes she looked around, shocked to see Thranduil lying face down in the grass with an arrow protruding from his back.  
  
"THRANDUIL!" she screamed as she ran to his side and took him in her arms. She knew the injury was not fatal because she could still hear his song singing in harmony with hers, but he had lost a great deal of blood. Ripping frantically at her underskirt, she managed to tear off a large piece of the soft fabric to use as a bandage. Suddenly aware she was being watched herself, she looked up into the tearful eyes of Faerwen.  
  
"He did not mean to do it," she sobbed, her words making little sense.  
  
"Calm down, child," Elisiel said gently. "WHO did not mean to do this?" she asked, pointing to the arrow.  
  
"Aradir. He was only trying to be a warrior . and he knows he is not supposed to touch greatgrandada's bow . but."  
  
"I see," replied Elisiel tersely. "You can tell me the rest later, but right now I need you to run back to the house and tell your grandada that Lord Thranduil is wounded and he is needed at once. Can you do that?" she asked watching the young elfling's face as she gathered her courage. In a few moments her eyes were still wide with shock, but the tears had subsided, and she was now much calmer.  
  
"I shall run very fast," the elfling said as she turned and headed back to the house. Elisiel gently brushed the stray locks of gold from her husband's face as she cradled his head in her lap and waited for Elrond to arrive. Faerwen had said Aradir was responsible and Elisiel briefly wondered where he had gone.  
  
**********  
  
Celebrian had called her family together, and they were all in the sitting room where she was proudly displaying the sketchbook that had become her prized possession. They had spent several pleasant hours looking at the pictures and listening to the stories Legolas had told her.  
  
"She made Legolas repeat each anecdote until she remembered it word for word," Elrond said quietly to Celeborn.  
  
"She grieves deeply for the Evenstar and her family, as we all do," replied Celeborn sadly.  
  
"I wonder why Legolas did not mention that he had Faramir's sketches sooner?" mused Elladan as he nodded at Elrohir's raised eyebrow, confirming that he also recognised the two of them in one of the pictures. They had visited Ithilien only a few times, and did not realise that Faramir had captured them as they teased Arwen by threatening to throw a bucket of water over her. All three were laughing gaily and the artist had captured the essence of their relationship well.  
  
"Because his own grief at the losses he suffered was still to close to the surface, and he did not have the heart to open wounds of mine that had not yet healed," answered Elrond with a melancholy smile for a kindred spirit who was now paying the price for sharing his love and friendship with mortal beings. A price Elrond knew only to well, and one neither Elf regretted having to pay.  
  
The adults had found the pictures so engrossing, that none of them even noticed when the two elflings had become bored and disappeared into the garden to seek other amusement. Thus there were many astonished looks when Faerwen rushed into the room and straight into Elrohir's arms.  
  
"Ada! Ada! Come quick! Aradir has . has ." she stumbled as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Aradir has what?" asked Mariel gently, concerned for both her niece and her son.  
  
"He. shot . Lord Thranduil," she managed to stammer between sobs.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Elladan and Elrond simultaneously, causing the distraught elfling to cry even harder.  
  
"Tell me where they are, Faerwen," said Celebrían taking the small hands in hers as she knelt before the child who was still sitting on her Adar's lap.  
  
"In the garden," she whispered, burying her face in Elrohir's chest as he held her close. Elrond, Elladan and Celeborn hurried to the glade where they found a blood covered Thranduil lying quietly in Elisiel's arms. Elrond quickly assessed the injury, and agreeing with her assertion that Thranduil was not in any real danger, the healer returned to the house to fetch the items he needed to remove the arrow and tend the wound.  
  
"Do you know where Aradir is?" asked Elladan looking about for his son who was nowhere to be found.  
  
"No, we did not see him, and I think he must have run off. The poor child is probably terrified at what he has done," she answered. "I think you should go and find him, Elladan."  
  
"Go on," encouraged Celeborn, sensing his grandson was torn between the need to find Aradir, and a desire to aid Thranduil. "I will help Elrond attend to our injured friend. You son likely has injuries only you can heal," he added wisely.  
  
Elrohir met Elladan as he made his way back to the house to see if Faerwen could provide some direction.  
  
"I am afraid Faerwen does not know where he is," said Elrohir before Elladan had a chance to speak. "I think if we find Celeborn's bow and arrows that will at least give us a starting point," he added, placing a consoling arm about his brother's shoulders. Elladan appreciated the gesture and managed a tight smile, no matter the problem; he could always count on Elrohir's support.  
  
"I do not understand what possessed him to do such a thing," Elladan said in confusion as they quickly located the bow and quiver of arrows, and followed the trail Aradir had unwittingly left as he had run through the bushes.  
  
"It is just an example of youthful misjudgement, something we were often accused of as elflings as I recall," consoled Elrohir.  
  
"I doubt that either of us would ever have dared to 'borrow' one of Lord Celeborn's favourite bows," said Elladan angrily. "And we most certainly would not have attempted to shoot anyone!"  
  
"We both know it was an accident. Let the child explain his actions before you condemn him. Do not forget that he has no knowledge of weaponry other than as a sport, and he has barely begun to learn archery," argued Elrohir.  
  
"I hope Thranduil sees it in that light, when he recovers," replied Elladan as he inclined his head towards the large tree to his right. Elrohir casually looked up and nodded in answer to the unspoken question; words were often unnecessary between brothers as close as Elrond's sons. Aradir was high above, his bright eyes betraying his presence to the experienced trackers. Elladan turned to stare directly at his son.  
  
"Come down from there at once, Aradir!" he demanded. "I would like to hear your explanation for the injury you caused Lord Thranduil," he said as his son landed silently beside him.  
  
"I was showing Faerwen how to shoot, and somehow the arrow went in the wrong direction, right towards where Lord Thranduil was standing in the glade watching Lady Elisiel. I did not mean to kill him Adar!" he sobbed, unable to keep his tears at bay. Elladan exchanged a surprised glance with his brother and knelt down to take his son in his arms. No wonder the poor elfling was so frightened!  
  
"Lord Thranduil is not dead, just wounded. Grandada is healing him as we speak," explained Elrohir. Aradir relaxed visibly at that news, but he sensed he was still in serious trouble.  
  
"I think we should return to the house, your naneth is very worried about you," said Elladan, taking his son's hand. "You reason for 'borrowing' Lord Celeborn's bow would be best explained to him, I think, and I expect you to apologise to Lord Thranduil as soon as he is well enough to receive visitors," he added sternly, ignoring the trembles of fear he felt from his son at the thought of having to make explanations and apologies to two such formidable Elves.  
  
By the time they returned to the house, Elrond had expertly removed the arrow and he and Celeborn had helped Thranduil to his room, where he was now settled comfortably in bed.  
  
"Fortunately the arrow did not penetrate very deeply," he was saying to Thranduil when a very shy Faerwen poked her head around the doorway.  
  
"May we come in?" asked Amaraen, leading her daughter by the hand when Elrond indicated they were permitted to enter. "I wanted to reassure the little one that you were well, my lord," she said to Thranduil. "I cannot convince her to go to sleep until she sees you for herself."  
  
"I understand," said Thranduil with a kind smile for the elfling. "Come, my little lady, sit beside me," he said patting the bedcover to indicate where she could sit without aggravating his wound. "As you can see, I am quite well. Your grandada tells me the wound is already staring to heal and I shall be back to normal by the morning."  
  
"I am sorry you were shot, my lord, I will not part-tic-I-pate, in such reckless behaviour in future," whispered Faerwen, stumbling over the unfamiliar word in what Thranduil recognised as an apology her naneth had apparently made her rehearse several times already.  
  
"I am pleased to hear that, and you have my forgiveness if you try to get some sleep," he said, kissing the elfling lightly on the forehead.  
  
"I will, and right now!" she promised jumping from the bed and racing out into the hallway.  
  
"Thank you, my lord," said Amaraen as she left to recapture her exuberant daughter.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Aradir had been watching from the doorway, and they now entered the room and approached the bed. Elladan looked sternly at Aradir who moved closer to Thranduil before he began to speak.  
  
"My lord Thranduil, I also offer my apologies for injuring you. It was an accident that should never occurred, and I was foolish for attempting to use a weapon as if it were a plaything. I humbly beg your forgiveness," he said, bowing his head in shame.  
  
"I assume you now realise how dangerous a bow can be in unskilled hands?" Thranduil asked sternly. This was no light matter and he wanted to make sure the child knew it.  
  
"Yes, my lord," he answered. "My lord Celeborn has proclaimed that as punishment for taking his bow without permission, I am not to be allowed to compete in the novice archery tournament this New Year. I am now at your mercy regarding my injury to you," he said with both courage and maturity that impressed everyone in the room.  
  
Thranduil looked thoughtful for a moment, and then responded. "A warrior must not only have the skill to use his weapons, he must know everything about them, and therefore as punishment, I will expect you to attend archery lessons given by my son, Legolas."  
  
"As you wish," replied Aradir, his pleasure at such a fortuitous punishment easily seen on his face. He knew his Adar had great respect for Legolas' archery prowess. Thranduil noticed and continued;  
  
" Do not feel to relieved, young Aradir. My son is a very experienced and a very skilful warrior, as well as a hard taskmaster. He will treat you fairly despite your injury to me, and you will continue tuition with him until he deems you fully trained." He looked to Elladan to make sure he had not overstepped his bounds in regard to another's son. Elladan nodded once to signify his approval.  
  
"Then if all punishments and apologies have been issued, I would like you all to leave Thranduil's room so that he can get some healing rest," commanded Elrond. He was quickly obeyed, and when they had all left, Elisiel settled herself on the bed next to Thranduil, gently caressing his soft golden hair as he relaxed his head against her shoulder. He had almost drifted into sleep when there was a gentle knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he called, totally surprised to see none other than Galadriel enter the room bearing a tray on which there was a pot of sweet smelling herbal tea and three cups. 


	11. Friend Or Foe?

Family  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
"One would think you had never seen tea being served before, Thranduil," scoffed Galadriel as she elegantly poured the tea and then handed him the first cup. There was a softness in her eyes that spoke of amusement at the stunned look on the once King of Eryn Lasgalen's face. Elisiel's gentle nudge in his ribs broke the enchantment of the moment and his focus returned.  
  
"I admit this is a task I never imagined you performing, especially for me," he said, nodding his thanks as he accepted the steaming drink. Galadriel's silvery laugh filled the room.  
  
"We have only been in each other's company but a few times, and all of those have been rather more formal, and definitely less friendly occasions. This is my home, you are my guest as well as distant kin of my husband, and it pleases me to treat you as such," she said, taking a graceful sip of her tea.  
  
"Thank you, Galadriel," replied Thranduil, laughing inwardly at how difficult an elf of his years and station found it to simply say her name. In his mind to do so indicated his acceptance of her implied offer of friendship, and a cease of previous animosity between them. Galadriel smiled at him and as their eyes met he realised not only that she understood, but that it was the outcome she desired as well.  
  
"I also wish to add my apologies for the injury you suffered. Aradir is very young, and possibly over indulged at times. In this instance he was also disobedient for he knew full well he was forbidden to handle any of Celeborn's bows. He displayed extremely poor judgement, but if it is any consolation, I believe he has learned his lesson," she said with just a slight hint of uncertainty that both Thranduil and Elisiel caught.  
  
"For the moment he certainly has, but if he is anything like his Adar and his uncle were at his age, I would advise caution," commented Elisiel, who knew Elladan and Elrohir well as elflings.  
  
"Yes, despite incurring Elrond's wrath on numerous occasions, and many promises to behave, they always seemed to be able to make more mischief. Usually with Legolas' help, I might add," said Thranduil, also remembering many exasperating years dealing with the three who were constantly up to no good. Galadriel laughed again.  
  
"I have heard many tales of those three from Glorfindel, and I think that for that reason alone choosing Legolas as his archery master was an inspired idea. Not only does he have the skill, but he knows from experience the kind of mischief Aradir might be tempted to make!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Precisely," agreed Thranduil suddenly unable to stifle a yawn. He looked accusingly at Galadriel as he felt himself drifting into the waking dream that elves called sleep.  
  
"It is but a mild sleeping potion Elrond prescribed," she said to Elisiel as she helped her settle the now sleeping Thranduil more comfortably.  
  
"And administered in such a way that he could not refuse, as he most assuredly would have otherwise," said Elisiel, smiling to indicate her approval. "It seems Elrond is as mischievous as his sons."  
  
"It is certainly a family trait," agreed Galadriel, as she brushed a stray lock of hair from Thranduil's face in a rather motherly gesture. "Just as fair features are to be found in Oropher's House. He is so like his Adar in many respects," she added, recalling the one who now resided on the Halls of Mandos.  
  
"Did you know King Oropher well?" asked Elisiel who had only met Thranduil after he returned from war as the newly crowned king.  
  
"As well as he allowed anyone other than his wife to know him. Our meetings were generally filled with angry words and ill feelings, but even as enemies there was a measure of respect between us, for neither of us would allow ourselves to be intimidated," she answered honestly.  
  
"My beloved Thranduil is certainly like his Adar in that respect," said Elisiel.  
  
"That is why Elrond has asked that YOU keep Thranduil in bed until he inspects the wound in the morning," she said to Elisiel as she collected the cups and placed them on the tray. "I must go now and help ensure that Celeborn's good humour returns. He was quite understandably angry since the bow Aradir took was the one I that I had given to him as a betrothal gift. Fortunately for the young one, no damage was done to the weapon, only to his good grace with his greatgrandadar."  
  
"Then I suggest we might both need to ask Elrond for a potion that soothes anger. I will do as he bids, but I cannot guarantee Thranduil will be in a good humour about it," laughed Elisiel as she opened the door for Galadriel.  
  
"Ai, but we both know other ways to calm our husbands, do we not?" she asked, exchanging a knowing look with Elisiel, who merely nodded and smiled.  
  
Elisiel knew her husband well, and the next morning Thranduil awoke angry with Galadriel for her part in what he deemed to be a conspiracy with Elrond.  
  
"What possible reason, other than to aid your recovery, would either of them have for giving you the sleeping potion?" asked Elisiel calmly when Thranduil had finally quieted. "Is not your wound healed?" Thranduil flexed his shoulders and felt no twinge of pain.  
  
"It appears so, but that does not excuse. " His next words were muffled as Elisiel kissed him soundly. "You are much more pleasant company when you are in a good mood, my love," she whispered into his ear when she finally released his lips.  
  
"I admit I feel well rested," he answered drawing her into an embrace. "Just how did you intend to keep me in bed until Elrond arrives?" he asked, the intimate tone in his voice sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine. Elisiel did not have time to reply before there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"I am afraid you will never know," she answered lightly as she rose and quickly donned a bed robe before inviting Elrond to enter. He ignored the rather sour look on Thranduil's face as he quickly examined the injury.  
  
"There is but a small scar which will be gone by tomorrow," he informed Thranduil. "Are you in any pain?"  
  
"No, and neither do I require any more of your potions," he answered testily. Elrond shook his head slightly.  
  
"Then keep out of the path of stray arrows," he replied. The words were a little harsh to Elisiel's ears, but Thranduil laughed out loud, highly amused by an apparently private joke between the two.  
  
"At least this one did not carry a poisoned tip like the last one you removed from me," said Thranduil his eyes still alight with merriment.  
  
"A fact for which I thank the Valar. You are a very difficult patient, my friend, and I am pleased to be able to release you from my care so quickly," Elrond said as he headed for the doorway only to find Elisiel blocking his path.  
  
"I would hear more of this poisoned arrow," she demanded. "Thranduil has not yet found the time to mention this incident," she added glaring accusingly at her husband. Elrond also looked back at Thranduil who indicated it was his tale to tell, so he took a seat by the bed and told Elisiel of the time Thranduil had been brought to Imladris with a wound caused by a poisoned orc arrow.* It had taken several weeks for him to recover, such was the evil nature of the poison and, with help from Glorfindel, he was a less than co-operative patient for most of that time."  
  
"Then I thank you for your perseverance in aiding his recovery," she said, kissing Elrond lightly on the cheek.  
  
"He is fully recovered, then and now," said Elrond gently as he saw that the brightness in her eyes was the result of unshed tears for her husband's injury. "I hope you two will join my family for breakfast, my sons have decided to return home and their recalcitrant offspring wish to see you in good health before they depart," he said to Thranduil.  
  
"We will be there as soon as we are dressed," he answered for them both. Elrond inclined his head and left them alone. Elisiel ran to Thranduil's arms and held him close.  
  
"I am so glad you are here where it is safe, I did not realise I came so close to losing you," she whispered through her tears.  
  
"You can never lose me, my love," he whispered back as they stood there in the comfort of each other's arms, for what could have been but a moment or an age so lost were they in the rapture of the music of their hearts.  
  
*********  
  
After breakfast there were many fond farewells to be made before Elladan and Elrohir and their families finally rode towards Alqualondë. Everyone was surprised at Thranduil when, to put the elflings' minds to rest, he had allowed them to inspect the barely visible scar on his back. The other adults overlooked the slightly indiscreet behaviour when they saw the relieved looks on the faces of the young ones, who both apologised again to their elder.  
  
"I am fully recovered, but your punishment still stands," he said to Aradir who had followed his cousin's example and allowed Thranduil a brief hug.  
  
"Will you be returning to see Legolas soon?" the child asked eager to begin his 'punishment'.  
  
"In a few more days, perhaps. I will send word to you Adar as soon as the arrangements are made," he promised as he helped Aradir mount his horse. There were more words of farewell spoken, and kisses exchanged before the travellers finally passed through the gates and could no longer be seen the others who, except for Celeborn and Thranduil, turned to go back inside.  
  
"It is well past time we discussed certain matters. Shall we take a walk in the gardens?" he asked Thranduil who nodded his agreement.  
  
"Do not be concerned, my lady, the gardens are now quite safe, and I am quite harmless as well," Celeborn said dryly with a wink at Elisiel who had turned back when she heard his request. She smiled at his words, for the last time the two had had a private conversation it had become quite heated. She feared the same outcome, not yet knowing that they had begun to forge a new friendship at the end of the Ring War.  
  
"I will see you when I return," Thranduil said, dismissing her fears with a quick kiss.  
  
They walked in silence for a while and it was Thranduil who decided to speak first.  
  
"Galadriel mentioned that I was injured with the bow she gave you as a betrothal gift. I assume from the way show spoke that you have a collection of such weaponry?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I collect both bows and knives. It may interest you to know that I have recently added a Mirkwood bow to my display. Legolas, who crafted the weapons, gave the bow and arrows to me. I will show them to you when we return to the house. Your son has many talents," he added genuinely impressed with the younger Elf's skill.  
  
"Yes, making bows had always been one of his finer talents and I would appreciate seeing one of them amongst your collection," said Thranduil making a determined effort to be friendly and surprising himself by finding it was not all that difficult.  
  
"You chose an apt punishment for young Aradir," commented Celeborn, continuing in the same amicable tone as Thranduil had used. "He aspires to be as good an archer as your son, and he is also quite fond of him."  
  
"Then it is to be hoped that he learns his lesson. I am certain it will please Legolas to teach archery as a sport to be enjoyed, rather than a necessary means of defence. I would that I had not been forced to train my son to be a warrior," he admitted, voicing that which had always troubled him.  
  
"I too am pleased that such is no longer necessary for neither Aradir, Estellan or any Elf here in Valinor," agreed Celeborn. They continued walking, silently reflecting on the subtle change that was occurring between them as they spoke. Neither were now rulers of a large realm; they were simply heads of their Houses, delighting in taking part in the upbringing of their families, in a far more peaceful world.  
  
"You sound as if you are quite fond of my son and his family, do you see them often?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Not since Estellan was born, but before that, yes. Galadriel and I adore Neridwen, we have known her since she was born," Celeborn answered, indicating a stone bench beneath the shade of a large beech tree. By mutual agreement, they decided to sit as they continued their conversation.  
  
"Legolas told me she was from Lothlórien, and that both her grandadars were killed at Dagorlad, but very little else," said Thranduil.  
  
"And you wish to know more about the one who has captured your son's heart?" asked Celeborn. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"And mine as well, I admit. Neridwen is as devoted to Legolas as he is to her. It breaks his heart to know that her past causes her great pain. If you can tell me more of her history, I may be able to help, or at least offer comfort if needed," he explained.  
  
"There is no need to explain, I understand. Yes, Neridwen and her parents lived in Lothlórien. Her Adar was a wonderful healer and her Naneth an artist of renowned, and much sought after talent. Neridwen was the joy of their life, and when her Adar was granted permission to study with Elrond the three of them, as well as both her grandnanas, travelled to Imladris together because they could not bear to be separated. Unfortunately, on their return they were ambushed by orcs and all except the child were killed. It was an extremely sad time for the Golden Wood," remembered Celeborn, listening as if he could still hear the laments that were sung for weeks afterwards.  
  
"How is it she survived the attack?" asked Thranduil, his heart breaking at the thought of how Neridwen must have suffered.  
  
"The adults in the party managed to resist long enough to allow Neridwen to find a hiding place in the trees above. The child watched in horror as her loved ones were killed, and when she saw the light fade from her Adar's eyes, she screamed. The orcs heard her and were about to burn the tree down when the northern border patrol arrived. They quickly dispensed with the orcs, but could not coax the terrified child down. Haldir had to climb up to her and he eventually managed to win her trust. He carried her in his arms all the way back to Calas Galadhon The child would trust no other, not even Galadriel, so it was Haldir who convinced her to live with her Adar's friend and his family, and he who took her to Mithlond when Galadriel and the healers could no longer prevent Neridwen fading away with grief. They resumed their friendship when Haldir arrived in Valinor."  
  
"I see," said Thranduil, wondering just how much of this story Legolas knew, and how he would react, given his apparent animosity towards Haldir. Elrond thought that some misunderstanding about Gimli was the cause, but perhaps there was something even more between the two. "Would this friendship have anything to do with a problem I perceive exists between Legolas and Haldir?" he asked.  
  
"Ai, you have heard about the archery contests already!" Celeborn exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I take it the animosity between them is common knowledge, then?" asked Thranduil, beginning to feel more than a little concerned. This was a side of his son he had not seen before, a side that reminded him very much of himself.  
  
"Yes, I would say that the rivalry between them is far more personal, but I am not prepared to speculate as to the real cause, only Legolas or Haldir can speak with any authority on that subject. I suggest you ask Legolas. Both Galadriel and I have asked Haldir to explain, but he refuses to answer, other than to say it is a private matter."  
  
"As did Legolas," commented Thranduil. "Apparently neither of them wishes to seek advice on how to resolve their differences." Celeborn laughed heartily at that comment, causing Thranduil to scowl for a moment until he realised why.  
  
"A great pair we are to talk about giving advice about resolving issues of personal rivalry," he said, joining in the laughter. "It took until the downfall of Dul Guldur before we were once again on more friendly terms, and we are kin!"  
  
"Yes, our estrangement lasted far too long!" exclaimed Celeborn, clasping Thranduil's shoulder affectionately. "So, do you think we would damage our newly achieved rapport if we had a friendly wager on the outcome of the archery contest? Personal feelings aside, I much favour Haldir to defeat Legolas again. If you agree, we can discuss the terms of the wager over a glass of wine," suggested Celeborn.  
  
"Then think carefully about what is you wish to lose when my son wins," warned a confident Thranduil as he accepted the offer and the challenge.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*See my story "Friend Or Foe" for a more detailed account of this incident, which occurs when Thranduil travels to Imladris to ask why Elrond sent Legolas on the Quest. 


	12. Memories

Family  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Memories  
  
By the time Thranduil and Celeborn returned to the house, the afternoon sun was casting elongated shadows behind everything it touched, and they were met with an unexpected silence. Neither could sense the presence of their wives, and it was only a flicker of candlelight coming from under his study door that alerted Celeborn that someone was still present. Wordlessly the two Elves entered the study to find Elrond totally engrossed in the book he was reading.  
  
"Where are the ladies?" asked Celeborn curiously as he walked over to a small cabinet and selected a bottle of wine. Elrond looked up from his book and nodded his acceptance of the offer as Celeborn held up a third wine glass.  
  
"A messenger arrived from Glorfindel, inviting them to attend an impromptu concert in the main gardens at which he has been persuaded to sing. They accepted, of course," he explained.  
  
"Persuaded? I doubt it took much effort to convince him to perform, we all know how he loves to be the centre of attention," commented Thranduil.  
  
"We have not been gone that long, so it seems our good ladies were also easily persuaded to attend," laughed Celeborn.  
  
"Elisiel and Celebrían have always been at his beck and call, as he well knows," said Elrond with a slight shrug.  
  
"Even Galadriel is not totally immune to his charms. Shall we join them?" asked Celeborn, making no move to rise from his comfortable armchair.  
  
"We have all heard Glorfindel sing on many occasions, and I find my interest is currently in this book of Faramir's," answered Elrond, obviously with no intentions of leaving either.  
  
"And I am curious to see your weapons display. Perhaps you could direct me to it?" Thranduil asked Celeborn who was leafing through the book Elrond handed to him.  
  
"Down the hall, second room on the right," he answered without looking up from the words on the page that had caught his eye.  
  
Thranduil refilled his glass and left the two to their reading. He easily found the room that was more like a gallery so long and narrow was it, and he wandered slowly around, carefully studying the bows and knives that were hung on the walls. It was a truly impressive collection, made even more so because the wall underneath each weapon was painted with a scene depicting it being used in the manner for which it was intended. There were many battle scenes from ages past, and Thranduil found the truth of some scenes, particularly of the kin slaying, and Dagorlad was very difficult to bear. The artist had captured those terrible times so well that he felt as if he was actually there, amidst the heat of the battle, hearing the cries of the wounded, feeling the grief for the dead. It was both a fascinating and unpleasant experience, the realism enhanced no doubt by Galadriel's power. Even underneath the Mirkwood bow the picture of Legolas defending himself from attack by one of the spiders brought back unpleasant memories of the anguish Thranduil had felt each time one of his patrols left the safety of his Hall.  
  
His mood was sombre when he returned to the study, and he was not surprised to see that Celeborn and Elrond were still reading. Although he was very curious to discover who had painted the murals in the gallery, he decided against disturbing them and walked out onto the balcony to enjoy the sunset.  
  
"Tirion is at its loveliest at this time of day, to my mind," said Celeborn softly as he came to stand beside Thranduil. The fading light reflected a rainbow of colours from all parts of the city, the softness of the coloured glow adding to the serenity of the quiet time. No noise other than the occasional cry of a gull in the distance could be heard, and Thranduil realised he felt totally at peace for the first time in the strange city.  
  
"It is beautiful I grant you, but I prefer the softness of the grasses beneath my feet to the crystal and gold of the city streets. I admit I find it surprising that you would choose to live here, after all you stayed in Lorien long after the ring bearers departed," he said turning a questioning glance towards the silver haired elf lord.  
  
"So I did, for like you, I was not ready to leave the forests, even though my heart sailed West with its keeper," he admitted, his features softening as he spoke of Galadriel. "So tell me, what do you think of my collection?" he asked as Elrond brought the wine bottle and refilled their glasses.  
  
"It is both extensive and impressive, and the artwork is incredibly realistic. Who is it that has such talent?" Celeborn and Elrond exchanged a knowing smile.  
  
"Neridwen, of course," answered Celeborn.  
  
"But she captured scenes of which she has no first hand knowledge so well, she was not even born when many of those battle occurred," he protested.  
  
"And therein lies her talent," said Celeborn enigmatically. "Come, there is one other of her paintings you should see," he said leading them back into the study. "What do you make of this?" he asked Thranduil as they stood before the painting on the far wall.  
  
Thranduil stood transfixed, unable to speak as he gazed at Legolas and Neridwen on their wedding day. His heart beat faster as he saw himself standing next to his son, as he would have had he been in Valinor for the important day. He could feel Elisiel's hand in his; hear the words spoken by Galadriel and the vows the happy couple made. He felt himself place his arm around Elisiel's shoulders as she leaned against his chest, felt her tears of joy dampening his shirt as they watched the wedding rings being exchanged. Tears filled his own eyes as he saw Legolas turn to him, his fair face brilliant with the glow of happiness. "You are always with me, Adar," he heard his son's musical voice whisper.  
  
Thranduil started as he felt Elrond's familiar touch on his shoulder, breaking the spell and calling him back to the present.  
  
"I think you should sit down, Thranduil, you appear to be quite shaken," he said with some concern. Thranduil allowed Celeborn and Elrond to help him to the armchair and took a large gulp of the wine he was offered.  
  
"It was as if I was there!" he exclaimed, brushing a stray tear from his cheek. "I have no words to thank you, Celeborn," he added humbly.  
  
"Not me, it is Neridwen and Galadriel you should thank," he said simply. Thranduil nodded and slowly finished his wine.  
  
"I think I shall retire, I am suddenly feeling quite drained," he said as he placed his empty glass next to the wine bottle and left the study.  
  
"My friend appears to be totally overwhelmed," said Elrond as he returned to his seat and his book.  
  
"Neridwen's paintings can have that effect, but it is no surprise in this instance," commented Celeborn. "Did you bring all of Faramir's writings, or just enough to pique my curiosity?" he asked as he too resumed his seat.  
  
"No, there are many more volumes in Legolas' library," answered Elrond.  
  
"Then I will plan on a prolonged visit when we go to Alqualondë for the archery competition. Who do you favour to win, Elrond?" asked Celeborn.  
  
"This year, definitely Legolas, and no, I do not wish to place a wager with you," replied Elrond easily anticipating Celeborn's next question.  
  
"As you wish," conceded Celeborn neither surprised nor disappointed with Elrond's answer. They resumed their studies in comfortable silence that was broken abruptly when the ladies returned from the concert.  
  
"Did you enjoy the entertainment?" asked Celeborn as he greeted Galadriel's return with a quick kiss.  
  
"Glorfindel outdid himself," she answered laughing gaily. "He even coerced these two," she said pointing to Celebrían and Elisiel, "in to singing a ballad with him!"  
  
"We were given three encores!" declared Celebrían as she took a sip of Elrond's wine.  
  
"Where is Thranduil? I must tell him. I am sure he will be highly amused by the whole story," Elisiel said looking around the room.  
  
"He retired early," said Elrond.  
  
"He is not still suffering from his injury?" she asked with concern.  
  
"No, he is just a feeling little overwhelmed. Celeborn showed him the painting," explained Elrond. Everyone in the room knew to which painting he referred for they had all been amazed at Neridwen's skill as she had painted her own likeness standing next to Legolas. It was one of the reasons Galadriel had invited him to Tirion.  
  
"I see. I will bid you all a good evening," said Elisiel as she hurriedly made her way to her room.  
  
Thranduil turned towards the door as he heard it open softly. Without saying a word Elisiel quickly crossed the distance between them and took him in her arms.  
  
"Celeborn showed you the painting," she stated. "Do you like it?"  
  
Thranduil held her at arm's length, a hurt look dulling his normally bright eyes.  
  
"You knew about it? And said nothing?" he asked, anger tinging his voice.  
  
"Galadriel said it would be best viewed without prior knowledge," she answered calmly. "Did you not find it so?"  
  
"I found it to be totally astonishing, and so very real. I felt as if I was actually there," he answered, his anger softening into the joy he felt as he recalled the scene that had played through his mind.  
  
"We knew you were with us, especially Legolas. Elrond offered to stand in your place, but our son would not allow it," Elisiel told him, eliciting a proud smile from her husband.  
  
"You are always with me, Adar," Thranduil whispered, recalling the words he would never forget.  
  
"Yes, that is why he refused, he said it was not necessary for you were with him in spirit, if not in person. Am I forgiven for keeping it from you?" she asked. Thranduil drew her close and kissed her passionately in reply. "I see that I am," she said when they parted. "However, whilst we are on the subject of secrets, aside from the orc arrow poisoning you on your rather impetuous journey to Imladris, what else have you not had time to tell me?"  
  
"Did I mention that Mirkwood was invaded by Sauron's forces and nearly destroyed? Most of the trees and all the homes outside the caves were burnt, and it took many days and many lives to save my realm. That all the while we fought I knew not whether Legolas lived or was slain, nor even where he was. It was not until I met with Celeborn after the Galadhrim had destroyed Dol Guldur that I heard he was unharmed," he answered bitterly.  
  
"It must have been a terrible time for you," said Elisiel putting her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Speak no more of it if it distresses you, my love." Thranduil kissed her fingertips and lightly brushed her hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"My memories of the time since you left Mirkwood are nothing but distressing," he answered.  
  
"And what of the memories you have of your short time here?" she asked as she trailed her fingers down the opening in his nightshirt.  
  
"They are nothing but extremely pleasant, but I have far too few by which to judge," he whispered into her ear, the meaning in his words made plain by the desire in his voice.  
  
"Then I shall remedy that for you, my love," said Elisiel as she led him to their bed. "We are not expecting Elrond to make a call this evening," she added before Thranduil silenced her with his lips.  
  
Their loving was unhurried and intensely passionate and afterwards they simply lay together and talked, telling each other all they could recall of events important and trivial that had occurred since Elisiel had sailed over the sea. The rays of sunlight that heralded the new day played across the room as they finally drifted into a satiated sleep. 


	13. Time For Truth

Family  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Time For Truth  
  
As tired as he felt, Thranduil found that he could not sleep. There was something playing on his mind, something about that painting other than the very intriguing power that allowed him to place himself in the scene as he had experienced the day before. Not wishing to disturb his wife's rest, but unable to lie still, he gently removed himself from Elisiel's arms and dressed silently. He began to walk aimlessly through the hallways of the large house, and before he realised it, he found himself once more standing before the painting in the study.  
  
As he carefully inspected the work, he felt himself a part of the wedding scene once again, and this time he tried to take more notice of the others around the happy couple. As he looked to those standing near Neridwen, he suddenly realised what had been bothering him. The pale haired Elf who stood in place of her Adar was not Celeborn as he had thought, but Haldir. Thranduil blinked several times, but there was no mistaking the pale blonde, rather than silver hair. As the ceremony concluded, Haldir was the first to offer his congratulations to Neridwen, who allowed him to kiss her chastely on the cheek.  
  
Thranduil could see Legolas smiling, but it was the forced smile he had often used when greeting those of whom he was not particularly fond when courtly etiquette demanded a certain level of politeness. The look Haldir favoured Legolas with in return was also rather cold and less than friendly. There was definitely something amiss between the two.  
  
"You see something different every time you look at one of her paintings, and often it is not as pleasant an experience as the first time," said a soft voice beside him as Galadriel appeared silently as if out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes, the truth is not always easy to see, so I have discovered. It appears to me that Legolas and Haldir are not on very good terms," he said turning to face his host. "Elrond thinks it has to do with Gimli, but Celeborn believes the rivalry is more personal."  
  
"They are both correct to some extent, but it is not my tale to tell. Ask Legolas to explain if he will, but when you do, remember that Haldir loves Neridwen as if she were his own daughter, and that your son is experiencing feelings that are very new to him. I think it is time you offered Legolas counsel that only his Adar is qualified to give," advised Galadriel, voicing the thought that had crossed Thranduil's mind as she spoke.  
  
"I know it is, and I will heed your advice. Elisiel and I had already planned to return home later today," he said.  
  
"As you wish, but I cannot allow you to leave without breaking your fast. You look as if you are in need of something to eat, shall we join the others?" she asked, slipping her arm through his as she lead him to the gazebo in the garden where the morning meal was being served.  
  
***********  
  
Legolas frowned slightly as he heard the rhythmical sound of hoof beats approaching along the barely visible path to his home. He wondered why Neridwen was returning so soon from visiting her friends in the nearby village, and he quickly put aside his wood carving tools and hurried outside to see if all was well.  
  
"Adar! Naneth!" he declared in surprise as his parents rode into view. "Welcome home. I did not expect to see you return so soon," he added as he offered Elisiel his hand to steady her as she dismounted. She rewarded him with a quick embrace and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I am afraid your Adar has had his fill of the grandeur of Tirion, and the opulence of Galadriel's home," she said lightly. "I find the natural beauty of the trees more appealing as well," Legolas confided in her. "Aragorn often complained that I was too seldom seen in his city."  
  
"Of course, our return had nothing to do with the fact that it has been several days since you last held your grandson, I suppose?" teased Thranduil.  
  
"Of course not," she said with a haughty shake of her head and a smile that emphasised the deliberate lie that was easily detected by both her husband and son. "Anyway, where is my sweet little Estellan?"  
  
"Neridwen is visiting friends in the village and has taken him with her," said Legolas.  
  
"And what were you doing?" asked Thranduil just now noticing that his son's shirt sleeves were rolled up and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.  
  
"I am making a bed for Estellan, and I was working on the bed head," he said, self consciously removing the wood shaving that had caught in his hair. "Would you care to come and see how the work is progressing?" he asked Thranduil.  
  
"I would be most interested, it is too long since I practiced my own wood carving skills. Perhaps I can assist?" he suggested as Legolas made to return to his small workshop.  
  
"Well, I am going to take a nice, hot bath. It has been a long journey, and all my muscles are complaining about the many hours I have spent on horseback. We left yesterday afternoon and only stopped once briefly for a few hours sleep. I am now exhausted!" declared Elisiel as she turned towards the house.  
  
"Neridwen will not be back before sunset, and I will be well occupied with my work for the rest of the day," commented Legolas in a tone of voice that suggested to Thranduil that perhaps he would prefer to join Elisiel rather than his son. Thranduil was totally taken aback by the sudden realisation that their relationship had subtly changed. In some ways they were now equals, and Legolas was no longer merely his son, but also a husband, a lover and an Adar as he was himself.  
  
"How very considerate of you to mention that, Legolas, but I am of a mind to spend some time with you at present. I can always give your Naneth's sore muscles a massage later," he said with a wink and a smile to indicate his willingness to accept this more intimate level of conversation with his son. Legolas returned the smile and nodded in understanding as he led Thranduil to the small area he called his workshop.  
  
It was really more of a tent than a building, for the roof was simply a large piece of fabric, woven to be weatherproof after the fashion of elvish travel garb which was suspended between the limbs of a small circle of trees. There was a small workbench on which his current project lay, held in place by several metal vices and on the floor beside the bench was a cabinet that displayed tools for both woodwork and stone carving.  
  
"Is not Estellan still too young for a bed rather than a crib?" Thranduil asked he inspected the piece of wood that would be carved into the bed head. There was an elegant design drawn on it and Legolas had only just begun carving the interweaving leaves and branches that were to form the border. Thranduil was impressed with his work so far, and offered his compliments on the design.  
  
"You flatter me, Adar. You know full well that my skill as an artist is only average at best. The design is Neridwen's, she is extremely talented, you know," he said proudly.  
  
"Just as an artist?" asked Thranduil casually, eliciting a blush from his son as he caught the innuendo, as his Adar had intended him to.  
  
"No, in many other ways as well, but it was her painting that I was referring to in this instance," replied Legolas, regaining his composure.  
  
"Yes, I saw her some of her work at Galadriel's house," commented Thranduil, taking the opportunity to broach the subject of both the paintings, and hopefully, Haldir. "Her paintings have a realism that I have never before experienced, and Celeborn tells me that Neridwen's Naneth was also a very talented artist. I suppose she has inherited the ability from her?" he mused.  
  
"I am told her work was always of a high standard, but it was not until she came to Valinor that the true nature of her talent was revealed. The wedding portrait and the murals at the Lady Galadriel's home are by far the most 'realistic' pictures she has painted, and we both believe that the effect is enhanced by the Lady herself," explained Legolas.  
  
"I would also consider that to be likely, the lovely Galadriel has many hidden talents herself," responded Thranduil, noticing that Legolas was having difficulty with a particularly elaborate section of leaves and runes that were being carved to promote sweet dreams for the occupier of the bed. "Let me help you with that, Legolas," he said, taking the small file and expertly following the design.  
  
"I see you remember much, Adar," said Legolas. "Would you care to help me finish the whole bed? Neridwen has thoughts of making a matching dresser and desk once it is finished, and your expertise would make the task much easier, not to mention that I would enjoy your company," he added with genuine affection in his voice.  
  
"I would be delighted to assist in making furniture for my grandson," replied Thranduil. They worked in silence for a while, and Thranduil was loath to spoil the camaraderie by mentioning Haldir. He was surprised when Legolas brought up the subject himself.  
  
"Did Lord Celeborn tell you anything else about Neridwen's past?" he asked curiously.  
  
"He told me the whole sad tale, including Haldir's role in her rescue," answered Thranduil, carefully studying Legolas' face for his reaction. He saw a slight clenching of his jaw, and a flash of an unnamed emotion in his son's eyes that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. So there was some substance to the gossip regarding these two. I should have asked Glorfindel for he no doubt has all the answers, thought Thranduil.  
  
"Neridwen is very fond of Haldir," said Legolas, pressing a little too hard on the wood, causing the file to slip and graze his finger.  
  
"And you are not, I take it," said Thranduil, with one eyebrow raised as he gently took the tool and the wood from his son and inspected the minor injury.  
  
"Haldir was one of the Elves who questioned Gimli's right to be here, and they were constantly at war. He often insulted my dear friend in my hearing, and did not approve of Neridwen's fondness for him either." Legolas said by way of explanation.  
  
"I am certain Gloin's son could well take care of himself," commented Thranduil.  
  
"Ai, and I often had to threaten to hide his axe when Haldir was in the vicinity," said Legolas with a smile.  
  
"So what happened on your wedding day to cause such animosity between you two?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"He declared that a Dwarf had no right to attend such a sacred elven ceremony, and that if Gimli attended, he would refuse to stand with Neridwen," said Legolas, anger in his voice as he recalled the incident. "Fortunately Neridwen did not hear that threat, but Lord Celeborn did, and he spoke privately with him, after which Haldir apologised to both Gimli and myself."  
  
"A grudging apology, I presume, judging by the looks you two exchanged," guessed Thranduil.  
  
"Yes, but I was determined not to let him spoil our day. I was so relived that Neridwen knew nothing of the incident, as was Haldir that we agreed to let it go no further. It was really his attitude to Gimli I disliked, not Haldir himself. I actually have a great deal of respect for him, and for Neridwen's sake we are always civil to each other in her presence, but."  
  
"You do not wish to share her love with him," said Thranduil, completing the thought for him. "Do you really believe that is what you are doing?"  
  
"It seems so at times," he answered uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, that was how I felt about Elisiel when were first wed," admitted Thranduil, much to his son's surprise. "Even back then she was very fond of Glorfindel, and I admit I was jealous. What I did not fully understand at the time was that none but she and I could share the music written by the marriage of our hearts, spirits, and bodies. The love we share is ours alone. Elisiel and Glorfindel often shamelessly flirt in my presence, and I know she adores him, but I also know that it will forever be only my arms, my love, and my bed that she wishes to share. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Naneth and Glorfindel are rather like Arwen and I were," he said, recalling the many times they had caused raised eyebrows in Aragorn's court with their open display of affection for each other. Legolas had loved Arwen, but as a friend from childhood and the wife of his very close friend, neither had ever wanted it to be anything more. "So, you are telling me that here is also a place for the love we have for our friends, a place that takes nothing away from what Neridwen and I share?"  
  
"Exactly, but it must also be said that in this case, Haldir thinks of her as his daughter, and even though she is not of his blood, that is still a very strong bond. I saw that he stood as her Adar at your wedding, and I am glad you realise how important he is to her, just as your Naneth and I are to you. There is a also a special place in our hearts for our beloved son, for you are, after all, the embodiment of the love we have for each other," he said looking into Legolas' eyes with undisguised affection. "Is it not so with Estellan?"  
  
"Very much so," agreed Legolas with a fondness in his voice. "I am glad we had this conversation, Adar. I really needed to hear your words, and you have given me a new perspective on my relationship with both Neridwen and Haldir."  
  
"Good, then will you rid yourself of this jealousy nonsense and keep your rivalry with Haldir confined to the archery range?" asked Thranduil. "I would not like to think your ill feelings were the cause of another loss." Legolas nodded then glared sternly at Thranduil as he realised there was a challenge in his words.  
  
"Adar! You have made a wager with someone that I will win!" Legolas declared, pretending to be outraged, but burning with pride at his Adar's confidence in his skills. "Who is it? What are the stakes?"  
  
"Is that Neridwen I see riding towards the house?" asked Thranduil as he silently thanked the Valar for the distraction. "I suddenly find I am anxious to see my grandson. Hurry along Legolas, before your Naneth claims him for herself," he said, causing his son to laugh when Elisiel easily arrived first to take charge of Estellan. 


	14. Archers And Artists

Family  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Archers and Artists  
  
After handing Estellan over to Elisiel, Neridwen dismounted with a graceful leap, and giving her horse a quick pat and a kiss on the nose, she released him to the forest.  
  
"Have you no kiss for me?" asked Legolas trying to make her feel guilty for ignoring him.  
  
"Well, maybe just one," Neridwen laughed and kissed him soundly before turning her attention to Thranduil.  
  
"Welcome home, Adar," she said throwing her arms about the elder elf's neck as she kissed his cheek. Thranduil caught her around the waist and returned the embrace.  
  
"I saw your paintings," he said releasing her a little so that he could look into her eyes. "You have such a rare gift and I have not the words to thank you for the joy you have given me," he said as he bent to kiss her brow.  
  
"There is no need for thank me. I will do anything within my power to make my beloved Legolas happy. He is so devoted to you, I merely gave him that which he desired, your presence at our wedding," she answered simply, her eyes speaking of the pure, deep love in her heart. Thranduil saw the same look in his son's eyes and smiled.  
  
"No, my dear, I is you whom he desires most, of that there is no doubt," Thranduil said softly. Neridwen smiled sweetly and whispered back,  
  
"As I do him, Adar," she replied.  
  
"I see I am about to be ignored as well. If you will both excuse me. Elisiel, do you intend to allow me to visit with my grandson?" Thranduil called to her retreating form as he released Neridwen and followed his wife into the house.  
  
"How are you progressing with the bed?" asked Neridwen leaning back against Legolas' chest as he encircled her waist from behind and drew her close.  
  
"Adar had agreed to help me for there is still much to be done," he said as he gently nuzzled her neck.  
  
"What happened to your finger?" asked Neridwen with concern, noticing the injury as she lifted his hand to her lips so that she could kiss his fingertips.  
  
"Adar and I were talking, and I was not concentrating on what I was doing. It is nothing but a simple graze that is already healing," he answered, trailing kisses back up her neck, finally finding her sweet lips.  
  
"And what topic of conversation was so captivating?" she asked as she turned and brushed the tip of his ear with a feather light touch of her fingernail.  
  
"Your talent as an artist," he managed to answer, thoroughly distracted by her ministrations.  
  
"Surely that was not enough to distract you? What else did you talk about?" she demanded, easily sensing he was keeping something from her.  
  
"Gimli and Haldir," he replied trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"I thought you and Haldir had resolved those issues after Gimli's passing?" she said.  
  
"The wound between us is merely bandaged, not healed. It seems that for some reason this year the archery contest has reopened it more than usual. I was seeking Adar's advice on how to deal with Haldir," he explained.  
  
"In a friendly manner, I hope," she half teased, knowing they were not on friendly terms at present, but ever hopeful that would soon change. Legolas smiled, and was relieved that she was neither angry nor upset as she sometimes became when they spoke of the subject that was close to both their hearts.  
  
"As do I, but it may not be so easy to try and offer friendship when I defeat him," he replied with his usual self-confidence in his own skills.  
  
"As you obviously expect to," she said deliberately giving the impression that perhaps she did not have the same confidence in him, just to tease him.  
  
"Adar favours me to win, he has even made a wager on the outcome. Whom do you favour?" he asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"My favours are for you alone, my love," she said softly against his lips, answering the question she knew was in his heart, not in the words he had spoken. The passionate kiss that followed left them both breathless with desire, but before Legolas could sweep Neridwen into his arms and carry her to their bedroom, as he was sorely tempted to do, Thranduil entered the hallway and coughed loudly.  
  
"I was going to ask you to join us in the sitting room for we have much news from Tirion, but I see you have other plans. Elisiel and I will see to Estellan. Perhaps we can talk later this evening?" he asked. With a look of mutual understanding they decided that perhaps a few hours of anticipation would only serve to increase the pleasure they would later find in each other's arms.  
  
"We would very much like to hear your news, our plans can wait," said Legolas as he took Neridwen's hand and indicated they would join Thranduil and Elisiel in the sitting room.  
  
To Thranduil's delighted surprise, Elisiel handed Estellan to him to watch over while she went and made them all some herb tea. When she returned her heart was filled with happiness at the scene before her. Estellan was lying on the rug watching the red and gold flames of the fire Legolas had set in the fireplace. Her son was also stretched out on the rug, lying on his stomach with his head and chest propped up as he leant on his elbows. Thranduil sat beside them, his legs crossed and his attention fully focussed on the babe.  
  
"See how he instantly turns his head to look at me when I speak, Adar?" Legolas asked, as Estellan did exactly that. Legolas kissed his tiny fingers and they remained silent for a few moments. Estellan's attention was drawn back to the dancing flames, only to be diverted once more back to Legolas' face when he called his son's name. "Estellan, your Adar is calling," he said softly, as small bright eyes looked directly into his. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked, gently tickling the small toes, causing the babe to smile.  
  
"And of course you also have the good manners to acknowledge your grandsire," said Thranduil, grinning proudly as Estellan turned to look at him and grabbed his outstretched finger.  
  
"Whilst I am certain he does know them both, I think I should refrain from pointing out that Estellan would turn his head in the direction of any sound at present. It is what babes of his age do," whispered Elisiel to Neridwen as she looked over her daughter's shoulder at the sketch she was working on. It was just a rough outline, but she had captured the three on the rug very well.  
  
"No need to spoil their fun," agreed Neridwen as she put the sketch aside to help with the tea.  
  
"What news of Tirion?" asked Legolas, who had declined a cup of tea in favour of remaining on the rug with his son. Thranduil had accepted, but favoured Elisiel with a look that warned there had better be only tea, and nothing else in the cup.  
  
"The Lady Galadriel server your Adar and I tea in bed one evening," said Elisiel, smiling as her words had the desired effect of astounding the young ones. Legolas' astonishment rapidly turned to anger when he heard the reason why.  
  
"I would have expected better of Elladan. How could he allow Aradir to take one of Lord Celeborn's bow, let alone misuse it?" he asked furious at both the poor behaviour of the elfling and the danger Thranduil had been in.  
  
"It is hardly fair to lay the blame entirely on Elladan. His son has a mischievous nature, and as the young often do, overestimated his ability to handle the weapon. Of course, there was no excuse for him disobeying Celeborn's prohibition in the first place," added Thranduil.  
  
"I hope he was suitably punished," said Legolas, looking at the situation entirely from the perspective of an Adar, much to Thranduil's amusement. How things change, he mused as Elisiel answered the question.  
  
"Celeborn has said that he is not to be permitted to compete in the novice competition this year as punishment for taking the bow," she told them.  
  
"And for injuring you?" Legolas asked Thranduil.  
  
"I have told him he must be taught the proper skills in both use and care of the bow," he replied.  
  
"A fitting punishment indeed," agreed Legolas. "Who is to be his tutor?"  
  
"One qualified as an excellent archer, and who also earned a reputation as a mischief maker in his youth, although he seems to have forgotten that for the moment," replied Thranduil looking directly at his son. "I trust you will be not be too strict with Aradir?"  
  
"You wish me to teach him? What did Elladan have to say?" asked Legolas.  
  
"He heartily approves of both the punishment, and the tutor, as does Aradir, I might add. The elfling can hardly wait to begin," said Thranduil. "You will do it, I trust?"  
  
"You give me little option but to agree, since the decision is already made," he said daring to subtly rebuke his Adar. "Although had I been given a choice I would have agreed. I am quite fond of Aradir and it will make a pleasant change to teach archery as a sport, rather than as a method of warfare."  
  
"That is exactly how I thought you would react. I am sorry I did not consult you, but the situation needed to be dealt with quickly, and I knew you would be willing to undertake the task." Legolas stared in disbelief at Thranduil's words. He could not recall a time when his Adar and former King had apologised for his actions to anyone, even his son. Perhaps he was mellower now that the pressures of war and separation from Elisiel were no longer an issue, Legolas thought. Whatever the reason, it was a change he would gladly accept.  
  
"You know me too well, Adar," he said, smiling his forgiveness. "When are these lessons to start?"  
  
"I leave that to you. Send Elladan a message when it is convenient," he answered stifling a yawn and looking with suspicion at his empty cup.  
  
There is no sleeping potion in it this time," laughed Elisiel. "You still owe me a massage."  
  
*********  
  
Then lessons were soon organised and Legolas found that he enjoyed the time spent in Aradir's company. Elladan's son was much like his Adar in temperament, and they developed an easy friendship as the months passed by. Legolas realised it was now only a few weeks to the New Year celebrations, and he was also practicing in earnest, feeling more confident than he had for several years. He had lost the last two tournaments to Haldir, and was determined to make amends this year.  
  
As the New Year drew closer, Legolas was perplexed by the change in attitude of his student. Aradir was as enthusiastic as ever, but there was sadness about him that Legolas could not explain. Perhaps Aradir will mention what is troubling him today; he thought as he paced the required distance from the starting position and set the practice target on its stand. He stood in front of it to make sure it was steady and unmoving, and had barely stepped aside when he heard the whistle of an arrow as it flew through the air. The flight was straight and true and, to the immense satisfaction of the young archer it hit the small red star in the centre of the target.  
  
"I did it! I did it!" exclaimed Aradir happily, as he raced to inspect his success.  
  
"Did what? Almost shoot me?' Legolas asked letting the child see his anger at such recklessness. "Have you listened to nothing you have been told? Wait until the area is clear before releasing your arrow. Do not let it happen again! Aside from being dangerous, it leads to instant disqualification in competitions," he added.  
  
Aradir gulped and whispered a repentant, "I'm sorry, Legolas. I promise to be more careful next time."  
  
"So you have said on several occasions, and I warn you to be certain this really is the last time, or I will be forced to withdraw from instructing you. Estellan is very fond of his Adar, you know," he said with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
"I promise not to do it again, really I do! This will be my 'lucky' arrow now," said Aradir as he removed the arrow and placed it carefully in his quiver.  
  
"You scored a direct hit with your skill, there was no luck involved. It was an excellent shot, and a just reward for all your hours of practice. I believe you will be a fine archer one day," he said reassuringly, his words eliciting a radiant smile from his student. He was willing to believe it was merely eagerness to do well on the young one's part that had caused him to forget himself, and he did not wish to dampen his young student's enthusiasm for the sport too much.  
  
"I wish Lord Celeborn would change his mind and allow me to compete in the tournament next week," Aradir said dejectedly, glancing from under his downcast eyelashes at his tutor in attempt to elicit his sympathy. It was a tactic Elladan had often favoured when in trouble with Elrond, and Legolas smiled at his recognition of the ploy.  
  
"Then perhaps you should ask him to reconsider," he suggested, using the same tone of voice he had often heard as an elfling from Thranduil when he was being told to do something he would rather avoid doing.  
  
"He would probably just refuse, but if you were to ask him on my behalf he might not," the elfling said in a small, sad voice. Ai, so this was the cause of the unhappiness, the effect of Celeborn's punishment was finally being felt, and the elfling was trying to have it revoked.  
  
"Why would I do that? It was my beloved Adar who was injured by you, and I am in no position to question your greatgrandadar's punishment. Your act of disobedience was ill conceived, but deliberate nonetheless," replied Legolas a little harshly, realising Aradir had not fully accepted his guilt, and the lesson was not as well learned as the elfling had lead others to believe.  
  
"I said I was sorry, and besides, the whole thing happened ages ago," he said petulantly, angry that Legolas was immovable and would not intervene on his behalf.  
  
"The whole point is that something that should never happened did occur, and you were responsible. That is why Lord Celeborn insists that the punishment stands. Shall we continue our lesson, or would you rather return home?" he finally asked in exasperation, hoping that Estellan would not be so difficult to deal with when was this age, and promising himself that he would immediately apologise to Thranduil for behaving in a like manner when he was an elfling.  
  
"I think the lesson is ended for the day," said Elladan as he entered the clearing. He had heard the conversation as he approached and could see that Legolas was unsure how to deal with Aradir at this point. He hugged his son as he ran to his arms shouting gleefully that he had finally hit the centre of the target for the first time without Legolas' assistance.  
  
"Well done, but now run along and find your Naneth, I wish to speak with Legolas," he said. Aradir collected his bow and quiver and nodded his thanks to his tutor and quickly disappeared along the path to the house.  
  
"I am sorry he was so difficult today, Legolas. He is becoming increasingly upset and angry that he will not be in the tournament, as all his friends will be," he offered in explanation for Aradir's behaviour.  
  
"Were we ever so troublesome?" Legolas asked as he practiced a few shots to ease his tension.  
  
"According to Adar, yes, very much so. He offers me much good advice about rearing a son, but little sympathy for his mischievous nature," he said with a grin. "I imagine Thranduil will be of the same opinion as Adar, but I will not desert you should Estellan cause you as much turmoil as Aradir does me," Elladan said placing an affectionate arm around his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I will remember your words, thank you. Elladan, I do not wish to interfere in your son's upbringing, but Aradir asked me to speak to Celeborn on his behalf regarding the tournament," Legolas warned.  
  
"He does not know that I have already done so, to no avail. The answer is still a definite NO," admitted Elladan with a shrug at the eyebrow Legolas raised partly in disbelief and partly in amusement. "He is my son, I do not wish to see him so upset."  
  
"Then perhaps we should take a break and continue the lessons after the New Year?" suggested Legolas. "That way he will not have to face further upset caused by practicing when he is not going to be allowed to compete."  
  
"That is an excellent suggestion," agreed Elladan. "It will also give you more time for your own practice, not that you really need it, of course. But I warn you, I do not wish to lose my wager with Elrohir!" he exclaimed, laughing at the frown of displeasure on his friend's brow.  
  
"Has every Elf in Valinor placed a wager on the outcome?" he asked in mock despair.  
  
"Adar refused to accept a bet with Lord Celeborn, if that is any consolation, but I believe you and Haldir have roughly the same number of supporters. It should be a good contest," said Elladan. Legolas replied by attacking the target with a volley of arrows in a manner reminiscent of his battles against the Urak-hai at Amon Hen.  
  
"May I see your bow for a moment?" asked Elladan when he had emptied his quiver into the target. Legolas looked at him warily but handed the weapon over, certain his friend was up to no good. "I think you also have had enough of archery for one day. I will give this to Neridwen and instruct her not to return it to you until your mood has improved," he said walking off in the direction of the house, leaving a totally awestruck Legolas in his wake. "Come on, do not just stand there with your mouth open, there is something back at your house you should see," he called over his shoulder, leaving Legolas no choice but to self consciously close his mouth and follow, feeling as if it was Thranduil he was obeying. Elladan had obviously had much more experience as an Adar thsn Legolas realised. Aradir must be a really trying elfling.  
  
They arrived back at the house to find Thranduil and Elisiel in Neridwen's studio admiring her latest painting. Legolas noticed the brightness in his Adar's eyes and wondered what had caused the tears.  
  
"Neridwen has outdone herself this time," commented Thranduil as he moved aside to allow Legolas an unhindered view of her work.  
  
Neridwen had painted the scene she had sketched in the sitting room many months ago, and Legolas smiled as he lightly traced Estellan's sweet face with his finger. Her impression of himself lying on the rug beside his son was obviously painted with the eyes of his lover, and her memories of other times when they had forsaken their bed for the warmth of the hearth. Thranduil was as handsome and majestic as Legolas had ever remembered seeing him, but his fair features were now even more radiant as he allowed his grandson to grab his outstretched finger. As he looked more closely, Legolas could not stifle a small gasp of astonishment as he recognised that the ethereal form in the background was none other than Oropher, looking at the three on the rug and smiling proudly with love and affection at his heirs. 


	15. For Love Of Neridwen

Family  
  
Chapter 15  
  
For Love Of Neridwen  
  
Legolas rode slowly through the forest, enjoying the cool, fresh smell of the early morning air. The ever constant rustling of the leaves as the trees told each other tales and spoke of things beyond even the understanding of the Elves was like soothing music to his ears and he allowed the peace and tranquillity to calm him as he neared his destination.  
  
It was but two days until the New Year, and the much anticipated archery tournament, and whilst his preparations for the event were complete, he was unsure as to how successful he would be in performing the task he had set himself this morning. As the dwelling he was seeking came into view, he stopped and dismounted, deeming it wisest to continue on foot. Asking his horse to wait for him, he straightened his tunic, took a deep breath and walked towards the house that Haldir shared with his brothers.  
  
"It is a fine morning, is it not Haldir?" asked Legolas in a friendly manner as he approached the tree beneath which Haldir was sitting, polishing his bow.  
  
"Have you lost your way, Legolas?" asked the former Lorien march warden coldly, referring to the fact that Legolas had not been seen in Haldir's home since he and Neridwen were wed. He put his bow aside and stood to face his visitor. Legolas held his anger at Haldir's rudeness in check and tried not to frown. Maybe his task was not going to be difficult, maybe it would be impossible, he thought, but he had come this far and had no intention of accepting defeat before he even had a chance to speak.  
  
"No, I have reached my intended destination," he answered, ignoring the insult. "There is a matter of great importance we need to discuss."  
  
"And what might that be?" asked Haldir warily, but nevertheless intrigued to hear what had prompted Legolas to seek him out after all this time.  
  
"Our relationship and how it is affecting Neridwen. It grieves her to know that the two she loves most are barely civil to one another, and have not bothered to try and resolve their differences, even for her sake," said Legolas, succinctly stating the problem. "We both love her and should do whatever we must to make her happy."  
  
Haldir studied the younger Elf for several moments and Legolas did not avert his gaze as he felt the elder's eyes penetrate the inner depths of his heart, sensing his turmoil and the sincere desire to end their feud, not just for Neridwen's sake as he had stated, but for himself as well.  
  
"Such a discussion is well overdue, and we have both been remiss in allowing our differences to cloud her happiness," agreed Haldir in a more congenial tone of voice. He settled himself back against the tree trunk and indicated for Legolas to sit as well. "What is it you wish to say?"  
  
"It has been several years since Gimli's passing and whilst I still grieve for him deeply, I have come to realise that his attitude towards you was no less offensive than yours was to him. It was unfair of me to condemn your behaviour, when his was no different." It was a difficult admission to make, but when Neridwen had asked him to explain his own attitude, he had not been able to give her a reason why he favoured the opinion of one friend over the other. As she had rightly pointed out, it was not really his battle. Haldir and Gimli seemed to enjoy their verbal jousting, and strangely enough, their dislike of one another. "I am asking you to accept my apology and my friendship."  
  
"Legolas, we are friends, and despite our misunderstandings I have never thought otherwise. I was hurt by your animosity towards me, and I do accept your apology but I am not blameless in this. I had no right to demand Gimli be denied permission to attend your wedding. He was a close friend to both you and Neridwen and had every right to be there. Celeborn was correct to intervene and speak to me as he did, yet I apologised under duress that day. Although it is too late to attempt to make amends with Gimli, I offer you my sincere apology for any distress I caused you on your wedding day," he said bowing his head slightly.  
  
"You are forgiven," said Legolas emphasising his words with an affectionate smile. "Actually, now that I think about it, Adar was right. It was not so much animosity towards you that clouded my judgement, it was jealousy," he said suddenly realising the truth.  
  
"Jealousy? What was there to be jealous about?" asked Haldir in surprise.  
  
"I was jealous of your relationship with Neridwen, of the love she feels for you. My mind told me there was no reason to be, for I knew she is as a daughter to you, but my heart did not listen to reason and I could not help myself," he said feeling slightly embarrassed by his admission.  
  
"A common occurrence for those newly in love, so my Adar once told me. Neridwen is like a daughter to me, and I will always love her as if she was. Rest assured it has never been any different between us nor could it be. Only a fool would deny that you and Neridwen are meant for each other," he said, letting Legolas see the understanding in his eyes. "So can we consider our problems resolved, or do I detect there is another issue?" Asked Haldir, sensing there was something else Legolas wished to mention.  
  
"Yes, all is well between us, and I hope to see you at my home this evening for an informal gathering. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are expected to arrive today, and along with Elrond and his sons they will be staying until after the New Year celebrations. Will you come?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure to attend, I can not wait to see the look on Neridwen's face when I arrive. It has been far too long since we last spent some time together," replied Haldir.  
  
"You do realise, mellon nin, that our friendship does not extend to the archery range?" asked Legolas as he embraced Haldir before bidding him farewell.  
  
"It never has, as I recall, but I think it unfortunate that there can be only one winner. I hear we are equal favourites and it would greatly upset those making wagers if the contest was a tie!" said Haldir.  
  
"I rather think they would be more upset if we both withdrew from the event," commented Legolas with a mischievous grin. They exchanged glances as if they were actually considering doing just that, then both shook their heads in denial.  
  
As Legolas walked back to his horse, the musical sound of laughter filled the glade, causing the trees to wonder what the elves found so amusing.  
  
*********  
  
The combination of a warm evening breeze and brightly shining stars proved irresistible to Legolas and Thranduil and they convinced their guests to move the rather large gathering from the sitting room to the small glade outside. There was plenty of food and wine and the conversations were light hearted and included much speculation as to who would win the archery contest on New Year's Day.  
  
Legolas was pleased to see that everyone was enjoying themselves and he joined in the cheering and applause when Glorfindel arrived carrying his harp. Before long the air was filled with the sound of sweet elvish voices singing their favourite songs, whilst dancing gaily around the small fire in the centre of the glade. The impromptu feast reminded Thranduil very much of nights spent in revelry under the trees in Mirkwood and he looked for his dance partner. Elisiel was holding Estellan on her lap while Faerwen played with his small hands.  
  
"Legolas, take charge of your son so that I can dance with my wife," demanded Thranduil jovially.  
  
"Yes, Adar," he answered meekly, eliciting a smile from Elisiel as she handed Estellan into his arms and tied his hair back out of reach. Thranduil glared at him for a moment, suspecting he was being insolent rather than obedient, before Elisiel pulled him towards the dance floor.  
  
"I wish he had been as instantly obedient as that when he was an elfling, it would have made my life much easier," he grumbled playfully. Legolas heard the comment and laughed. A light tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around and see Elrohir standing behind him.  
  
"Legolas, a word with you, if I may?" asked Elrohir, indicating they should move to a more private spot.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, playing with Estellan's fingers as he spoke.  
  
"No doubt you have heard that Elladan and I have made a wager on the contest?" Legolas nodded. "I just wanted to assure you that I really believe you will win, although I told Elladan I favoured Haldir."  
  
"If you expect me to win, why did you accept the bet?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Because of the stakes. The loser will be required to assist Adar in tutoring his classes in Lore that he has organised for Aradir, Faerwen and a few other elflings. Elladan sees it as a chore, but he is not aware that I have developed an interest in teaching Lore, and would be more than pleased to help Adar," he explained.  
  
"I see. So if I win, you will be 'forced' into a chore Elladan sees as boring, but one that you will actually enjoy?" said Legolas.  
  
"Exactly, and if Haldir wins, Elladan will have to take on a task he considers an unpleasant waste of time. Either outcome means he loses and that will please me immensely," said Elrohir with a hint of youthful mischief in his eye. Legolas rolled his eyes in response to his friend's devious plan, and then turned his gaze to his son.  
  
"I hope you are not listening to Lord Elrohir's wickedness towards his brother, Estellan," said Legolas to the babe in his arms, causing Elrohir to laugh. "You are far too young to start learning mischief!"  
  
"Speaking of mischief, what is Haldir doing here?" asked Elrohir as he pointed to the figure standing in the archway leading into the glade. Before Legolas could reply, Neridwen ran to Haldir and threw herself into his arms, kissing him several times as tears of joy filled her eyes.  
  
"It has been far too long since I saw you, my sweet Neridwen," said Haldir as he tenderly wiped a stray tear from her cheek.  
  
"Ai, Haldir, I am so happy to see you," she said burying her face in his chest. Neither noticed the shocked silence that surrounded them, nor the fact that all eyes were now focussed on Legolas. Still holding Estellan, he walked over to where Neridwen and Haldir stood, bowed politely and spoke to Haldir.  
  
"Welcome, mellon nin. I do not believe you have met Estellan," he said smiling at the stunned looks he could sense rather than see behind him. "Estellan, this is Haldir, the one your Naneth calls Adar," he said looking slyly at his friend he continued. "I suppose that makes you my son's grandadar?" Haldir could not contain his laughter, so amused was he by that notion.  
  
"Legolas is right, Adar," said Neridwen cheekily, earning herself a surprised frown from Haldir. "Would you like to hold your grandson?" she asked, taking Estellan and placing him gently in Haldir's arms.  
  
"Greetings, Estellan. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," he said with a note of tenderness in his voice none present, other than Neridwen, had heard before. Estellan smiled his sweet smile, and playfully grabbed a handful of pale gold hair, causing Haldir to grunt in pain as he pulled it hard. Everyone laughed and Thranduil walked up and placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder.  
  
"You have received Estellan's approval, welcome to the family," he said. "I take it you and Haldir have settled your differences?" he asked turning to direct the question to his son, only to find him fully occupied with receiving a very passionate thank you kiss from Neridwen.  
  
"Shall we go and join Galadriel and the others over there?" Thranduil asked Haldir in a very transparent effort to give Legolas and Neridwen a little privacy. Haldir nodded and took a seat between Galadriel and Celebrían.  
  
"Would you like me to take Estellan?" offered Celebrían.  
  
"No, I am quite comfortable with him, thank you," replied Haldir. "But you might like to remove his fingers from my hair," he suggested. Celebrían laughed softly and gently released the vice like grip Estellan still had on Haldir's hair.  
  
"Does your renewed friendship with Legolas mean there will be no rivalry on the archery range?" asked Elladan, looking a little disappointed to think it might be the case.  
  
"Absolutely not! I have no intention of letting that young Wood Elf best me if I can help it!" declared Haldir.  
  
"I certainly hope not," said Celeborn who was seated on the other side of Galadriel. "If you lose I will be forced to sing a duet with Glorfindel at the next festival in Tirion!" he said glaring at Thranduil who was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. The duet, to be selected by Glorfindel, was the wager he and Celeborn had finally agreed on, after several glasses of Dorwinion had been consumed. Elladan and Elrohir were also highly amused and even Elrond had a delighted smirk on his face at the thought of the stately Lord Celeborn singing what would probably be a 'colourful' duet, with an elf lord of such infamous reputation as Glorfindel.  
  
"Apparently Estellan does not finds the idea amusing," said Haldir as the babe began whimpering and wriggling in his arms.  
  
"More likely he is either tired or hungry, or both," suggested Neridwen as she and Legolas came over to join those gathered around Haldir. Hearing his Naneth's voice made Estellan wriggle even more, and she quickly relieved Haldir of his burden, soothing the babe with softly spoken words. "If you will all excuse me, I will see to his hunger and put him to bed," she said. The others wished the babe sweet dreams then settled down to listen while Elrond and Glorfindel, as was their usual New Year custom, told stories of ages past. 


	16. And The Winner Is ?

Family  
  
Chapter 16  
  
And The Winner Is..?  
  
As Celeborn had hoped, Legolas insisted that rather than ride into Alqualondë for the New Year's festival that evening, they should sail there in his ship. Everyone was delighted with the idea, but Thranduil looked a little doubtful since he had discovered on his journey across the sea that he was not overly fond of sailing.  
  
"We do it every year," Elladan reassured him. "Elrohir, Aradir and I have become quite good mariners, along with Legolas of course."  
  
"It is but a short distance around the cove to the harbour entrance," added Legolas. "The archery tournament begins tomorrow afternoon so it suits me to have a place close by where I can relax before it starts," he explained as everyone gathered for the morning meal. "There is more than enough room aboard for any who wishes to rest after the evening's celebrations as well."  
  
"Ai, that is an excellent idea!" exclaimed Celeborn. "Did you hear that, Faerwen?" he asked the elfling who was sitting on his knee as she ate. "We are going sailing in the grey ship."  
  
"Is it the same one you and greatgrandnana tell about in your stories of Lothlórien?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement and curiosity.  
  
"No, it is quite a bit larger, but it will be just as enjoyable. Maybe Legolas will even allow me to take a turn at the helm, and if he does I will let you help me steer," he promised. Faerwen clapped her hands with delight and wrinkled her nose at Aradir who had often told her she was far too small to learn to sail.  
  
"Greatgrandadar can have a turn at steering the ship, can he not?" she asked Legolas eagerly and with the directness of the young.  
  
"I see no reason why not," he replied, earning himself a hug from Elrohir's daughter.  
  
"Can we go now?" she asked wondering why everyone was laughing.  
  
"No not yet. First my fellow mariners and I must make sure all is in order with the ship," he said inclining his head towards Elladan, Elrohir and Aradir who had finished their meal and were waiting at the doorway for him to join them. "However, you are welcome to come and assist us, if you would care to?" he asked of Celeborn.  
  
"We would be delighted," he answered, taking the elfling by the hand and following the others down to the cove where the ship was docked, leaving Neridwen and the other ladies to make their own preparations for a short stay aboard ship.  
  
Finally all the preparations were complete, and the grey ship sailed gracefully out of its safe haven. Late afternoon was already upon them, but as Legolas had said, it was a short trip, although long enough to allow everyone to enjoy the feel of the salty sea air on their faces, and relax as the ship rose and fell with the gentle swell of the waves.  
  
Glorfindel, Elrond and Thranduil had no real interest in helping sail the ship and so had found themselves some comfortable seats near the railings where the three friends of long standing could spend the time enjoying both their usual glass of wine and quiet conversation.  
  
"Did you know that Legolas and Haldir had intended to settle their differences at long last, Thranduil?" asked Glorfindel leaning back against the rail in a very relaxed pose as he turned his face towards the breeze.  
  
"No. Legolas and I had discussed the matter, but it was as much a surprise to me as it was to everyone else, especially Neridwen, when Haldir arrived. I am pleased they did though, for I see how much happier and content they all are," Thranduil answered, following Glorfindel's example and letting the wind comb through the silken strands of his hair.  
  
"And in light of this newfound happiness, I am inclined to favour Legolas to win the contest tomorrow," said Elrond thoughtfully. Thranduil and Glorfindel exchanged a surprised look at their friend's words.  
  
"Do you wish to change your mind and make a wager?" asked Glorfindel hopefully.  
  
"No, I do not. I have no desire to find myself in Celeborn's predicament, I was simply making and observation," Elrond answered trying to frown sternly instead of smile.  
  
"What difference does their reconciliation make?" asked Thranduil. "They are both extremely competitive and highly skilled."  
  
"And equally matched. Yet knowing this, does it not make you wonder why Legolas lost two consecutive contests? " Asked Elrond.  
  
"I assume because Haldir scored higher than he did," replied Thranduil with a shrug at what seemed obvious.  
  
"Yes he did, but his task was made easier by the fact that Legolas was not himself either of those times. In the year that Gimli had taken ill, Legolas was so filled with concern for his friend that he shot very poorly and only managed third place," explained Elrond. "Sadly for us all, the Dwarf passed away only a week before the next contest. Legolas was devastated and so overcome with grief that he barely made it to the final round. Neridwen had tried to convince him not to compete, but he felt that Gimli would have been disappointed in him if he withdrew."  
  
"Ai, I see, but I would not have thought he could be distracted so, it would have been a fatal error in battle," said Thranduil.  
  
"But his only battle was with Haldir. Your son is very sensitive where those he loves are concerned, and it seems he shoots best when all is well with them. It came as no surprise that the year he was wed, he won by a record margin," said Glorfindel with a smile at the memory of the look of disbelief on Haldir's face when the result was announced. "And his year he has a new son to impress, not to mention a renewed friendship with Haldir."  
  
"Then I would be greatly concerned if I were Celeborn," said Thranduil cheerfully.  
  
********  
  
As promised, Celeborn took the helm and allowed Faerwen a few turns of the wheel. The elfling was at first totally absorbed in the experience, but soon found it became tedious, and with a polite 'thank you, greatgrandadar,' she ran to find Estellan.  
  
"I think you are enjoying this far more than the young one," Galadriel whispered in his ear as she stood close beside him.  
  
"You know me too well," he replied, kissing her cheek lightly before turning his attention back to his task, savouring the sea breeze and the feel of the polished wood in his hands, and the love of the one who was ever at his side.  
  
Soon the archway into the haven became visible and both Aradir and Faerwen rushed to the bow to gaze in wonder at the beauty of the gaily decorated harbour and the white swan ships they could see as the mists parted and Celeborn expertly guided the ship to its mooring.  
  
Each of the ships seemed to glow softly in the fading light, and strung between their masts were many bright lanterns, looking to the young ones as if the stars had come down from the sky to join in the festivities. All along the main wharf garlands of flowers hung from the railings and stalls sporting brightly coloured banners were set up displaying the finely crafted handiwork of artisans of all kinds that could be bargained for, or bought as the case may be. At the end of the wharf where it met the pearly white sand of the beach was a pavilion from where the musicians and minstrels, who were constantly performing, could be heard by those wishing to either dance or join in the singing.  
  
It was a joyous time for the Elves of Valinor, especially those who had only recently arrived, and the feasting and celebrations continued well into the dawn of the New Year.  
  
********  
  
By the time those who had stayed aboard Legolas's ship had fully rested, it was only a few hours before the tournament was to begin, and no-one was surprised to find that their host had already left for the clearing where the contest was to take place.  
  
"It looks to be a more difficult task we are set this year," commented Legolas to Haldir as they inspected the placement of the targets.  
  
"And there are quite a few more contestants, as well," replied Haldir as he looked around at the many Elves who were strapping on their quivers and making last minute adjustments to their bows.  
  
"So I see. Ai, there is Neridwen," said Legolas was he waved to his wife who was seated with Thranduil and Elisiel on a blanket in the shade of the trees in the spectator area. She smiled at them both and waved back as she placed several pillows around Estellan who was just learning to sit up. As usual, Faerwen was helping to keep the babe occupied, and Legolas smiled as he saw Elrohir wink conspiratorially at him as he and Elladan spread a blanket for themselves and their wives close to Neridwen.  
  
"I think I should go and pay our respects to my Lord and Lady before the competition starts. Neridwen told me of the wager Lord Celeborn made with Thranduil, and if by some stroke of fortune you manage to win, I will not be in favour with my Lord," he said lightly as he began to walk off in the direction of the pavilion.  
  
"Fortune has nothing to do with it, I will defeat you with my superior skill. I have already allowed you to win too many tournaments," declared Legolas loudly so as to be heard over the excited murmurs of the rapidly growing crowd.  
  
"ALLOWED me to win! What nonsense you speak!" shouted Haldir, as he turned to face his opponent. Legolas knew there was no anger in his words, but many of the spectators assumed they were watching a continuation of hostilities between the two.  
  
"I will let my bow answer your challenge," stated Legolas, trying desperately to contain his mirth as he caught Haldir's eye and they realised they were currently the centre of attention. With a slightly raised eyebrow to indicate his own amusement at the misconstrued situation, Haldir turned on his heel and stormed over to speak to Celeborn.  
  
A special pavilion had been set up for Galadriel and Celeborn, who were the honoured guests at the tournament, and it was from there that Elrond, Celebrían and Glorfindel were also to watch the contest.  
  
"My Lady," said Haldir as he bowed and kissed her hand gallantly.  
  
"That was a very fine performance, Haldir," commented Galadriel with a warm smile.  
  
"Indeed," agreed Celeborn. "If I did not know better, I would think that both you and Legolas have taken lessons from the notorious Glorfindel." Glorfindel favoured him with a sour look, but made no comment.  
  
"I came to assure you that I fully intend to win today, for I have heard many of Lord Glorfindel's songs, and would not wish to be the cause of my Lord's embarrassment," he said to Celeborn.  
  
"Nor will you be for even if you are defeated, I rather think the blame will lie with good spirits from too much Dorwinion," commented Galadriel with just a hint of disapproval in her voice at the sound of silvery laughter from the golden Lord. Celeborn also laughed and took her hand in his, and kissed her fingers in a conciliatory gesture.  
  
"It was wine of a very good vintage, my love. Besides, I have every confidence Haldir will win," he answered.  
  
"Not unless he joins in the contest, the first round is about to begin," commented Glorfindel inclining his head to where the Master Archer was standing waiting for the first contestants to take their places.  
  
***********  
  
Due to the large number of competitors, there were several heats in the first round, and only the top one hundred scores advanced to the second. The last heat was for novices only and was the only round in their contest. The targets were similar to those used in practice, namely a circle of soft wood, painted with rings of decreasing size, but increasing value until the centre was reached, where a small star was painted. As they stood to one side after completing their heat and watched the other first round contestants, Legolas and Haldir spoke quietly, commenting on the skills of the archers they were acquainted with as well as the younger ones displaying their skills for the first time.  
  
Legolas looked over to where Elladan and Aradir were now standing, watching as the elfling's friends competed. He could easily read the disappointment on the younger elf's face, and felt a little sorry for him.  
  
"Judging by those in the contest, Aradir would have easily won," said Legolas when the final heat was ended, and the pennant presented to the winner by Galadriel.  
  
"Why was he not competing, then?" asked Haldir. Legolas had quickly explained the reason. "A just punishment," Haldir said nodding with approval.  
  
Both Legolas and Haldir had easily advanced to the second round, having made perfect scores in the first. In this round, the level of difficulty increased with the targets now being squares of coloured cloth secured between two pieces of rope that were stretched between the trees at head height, the unpredictable movement in the slight breeze adding to the difficulty. This was also an elimination round, and only the twenty with the highest scores advanced to the next. Once more Legolas and Haldir easily shot perfect scores, much to the delight of their supporters.  
  
"So far we are equally matched, but this round will soon prove who is the more skilled," taunted Haldir as he took his turn.  
  
The targets were to be found high in the branches of the trees, and were again coloured pieces of cloth, and this time elimination occurred if even one target was missed. Haldir did not miss. Neither did Legolas.  
  
"So, we meet again in the final. You have savoured your last taste of victory, mellon nin," warned Legolas as they wandered over to join Neridwen for the short recess before the final which was to be conducted at twilight, to fully test the skills of the archers.  
  
"Do you still favour yourself to win?" asked Haldir feigning disbelief that it could be so and causing a shadow to pass across Neridwen's fair face before she realised they were only jesting.  
  
"I certainly do!" she declared loyally, but greeting them both with a kiss on the cheek nevertheless.  
  
At the end of the last round the field had been reduced to Legolas and Haldir, two others formerly from Ithilien, and one from Lothlórien. For the final, the targets were once again in the trees, but rather than coloured pieces of cloth, they were small baubles made of coloured glass, suspended from the branches high above with a very fine wire. As Anor chased Ithil from the sky, they captured the changing light and twinkled like stars as they moved about in the warm evening air.  
  
The challenge was to see who could score the most hits, but rather than take turns, all five archers were to shoot at once. Thus not only did they need to have the skill to hit the targets, but they had to be aware of their surroundings so that no injury was caused by stray arrows to any of the other finalists. If a selected target was missed, the contestant was eliminated. It was an extremely difficult task and in a very short time, only Legolas and Haldir remained in the contest.  
  
It was now much easier to avoid inadvertently shooting each other, but as the darkness of night rapidly descended the targets became increasingly difficult to see. Finally there was only one left, and the scores were even, so whoever hit it would be the victor. Haldir glared triumphantly at Legolas as he spotted the last glittering target and took aim a split second before Legolas did. Silence descended on the crowd as they waited for the tinkling sound of shattered glass.  
  
Before anyone realised what was happening, Legolas quickly nocked his bow, and in a movement faster than even many elvish eyes could follow, he fired. To everyone's amazement, rather than aim directly at the target, he sent his arrow towards Haldir's deflecting it from its course. Less than a heartbeat later, a second arrow from his bow shattered the target, releasing a starburst of light, and the contest was won.  
  
The stunned silence continued for several more moments before Thranduil lead the cheering and applause for the skill displayed in the winning shot. Haldir shook his head in disbelief as he walked over to congratulate his friend.  
  
"Well done, mellon nin. That was exceptional shooting," he said as they grasped forearms in the fashion of warriors.  
  
"It was a good contest, and the outcome was as expected. Whilst we have now won an even number of tournaments, my wins have always been far more spectacular than yours," replied Legolas with a smile to take the arrogance from his words.  
  
"As is necessary of course to defeat one as talented as I," replied Haldir proudly.  
  
Legolas was given no chance to respond as both victor and vanquished were quickly surrounded by family and friends, and congratulations offered to both for such an exciting finish to the tournament.  
  
The archery range was rapidly cleared of the targets and any stray arrows, enabling it to be used for the victory celebrations, and once Galadriel had presented Legolas with the winner's pennant, the sound of laughter and music soon filled the clearing as the revelry began. 


	17. Lessons Learned

Family  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Lessons Learned  
  
Neridwen had spent several hours helping Legolas celebrate his victory, and had danced with both he and Haldir as the festivities continued, but she had finally left them to receive their accolades from others in favour of her responsibility to her son, as well as Faerwen and Aradir.  
  
It had been a long and exciting day, and whilst it was still early for the adults, the hour was late for the young and as she sat beside the three sleepy elflings, softly stroking Estellan's silken hair, singing them a lullaby, the two little ones soon drifted into slumber. Aradir, being slightly older, tried hard to resist but his eyes slowly lost focus and he also entered the world of elvish dreams. They looked so serene and beautiful that Neridwen found herself regretting that she had left her sketchpad on the ship.  
  
"Legolas won the contest, and he and Haldir have resolved their differences, so why are you looking sad my Lady?" asked Elladan as he sat down beside his friend's wife.  
  
"Of course my heart is filled with joy, and it has been a wonderful day for me Elladan," she replied gracing him with a smile that proved her words. "I was just thinking that I would like to sketch these three lovelies as they sleep, but I do not have my charcoals and parchment with me."  
  
Elladan gazed at the sleeping elflings, and smiled tenderly.  
  
"The scene is certainly well worth drawing," he agreed, nodding slightly. "I will stay with them if you wish to go and collect your drawing materials."  
  
"Are you sure you would not rather join in the dancing instead?" she asked, already standing in her eagerness to leave.  
  
"Mariel has promised Glorfindel the next dance or two, so I have no partner. Besides, it is almost my turn to sit with them, anyway," he said settling himself against the tree trunk. As was their custom whenever there was a gathering for a feast or celebration or some such, the parents of the three young elflings usually shared the responsibility of keeping watch over them, whether they were awake or asleep.  
  
"Thank you. I will be back shortly," Neridwen said, favouring Elladan with a chaste kiss on the cheek before quickly disappearing in the direction of the havens.  
  
Elladan watched her go, then turned his attention to the dancing, watching as Mariel and Glorfindel swirled gaily by the edge of the clearing that had now become a dance area rather than an archery range. The elf lord was certainly well favoured by all the ladies, and Haldir had several dance partners awaiting his attentions as well, and to Elladan's way of thinking, both Estellan and Aradir were bound to win just as many hearts when they were older.  
  
"Ai, Elladan! I believe we have a wager to settle," called Elrohir light- heartedly as strolled over to where his brother was seated, raising the bottle of wine he was carrying in silent invitation. Elladan nodded his acceptance as he approached, and placed his fingers to his lips to indicate that his brother should be quiet.  
  
"Please keep your voice down, Elrohir, the elflings are sleeping," he said inclining his head towards the three small bodies beside him, resting peacefully under their blankets.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered, kissing his daughter lightly on the brow as he tucked the blanket under her chin before sitting next to his brother. "Where is Mariel?" he asked as he handed Elladan a goblet of wine.  
  
"She was dancing, but I see she is now over by the pavilion where Glorfindel is holding court," came the reply laced with friendly sarcasm. Elrohir looked in the direction indicated and smiled.  
  
"I see that Amaraen is there also, " he said, shaking his head slightly in amusement as a peal of delicate laughter erupted from the group gathered around Glorfindel.  
  
"It seems he is entertaining the ladies with his more humorous tales, leaving the care of the elflings to us," said Elladan, trying to sound disgruntled when in fact it was a task he enjoyed immensely, as Elrohir well knew.  
  
"If you wish, I will reman here so that you can join in the merrymaking," he offered graciously.  
  
"Nay, that will not be necessary, I prefer to just sit here and enjoy the music while I watch over the young ones," Elladan answered, placing his hand affectionately on his brother's shoulder in silent thanks for the offer.  
  
"You enjoy your role as Adar so much, it is a wonder that Aradir has no siblings," said Elrohir with a less than innocent expression in his voice.  
  
"Not yet, at least," replied Elladan with a hint of suggestion, smiling at the raised eyebrow that statement caused, although. Elrohir had the good taste not to enquire further. Instead he simply said,  
  
"I can not imagine what my life would be like without you, my brother."  
  
"Nor can I without you, although I feel it would be at least as difficult as it is without Arwen," replied Elladan sadly.  
  
"Not a day goes by that I do not think of her either," said Elrohir the pain in his voice reflecting that in both his and Elladan's hearts. "Neridwen has promised to paint me a copy of one of Faramir's pictures of the three of us, perhaps you would like one too?"  
  
"I would. I will ask her to do so as soon she returns," said Elladan, delighted with the idea.  
  
"Legolas certainly won with a skilful shot, did he not?" asked Elrohir, bringing the conversation back to the contest, and the wager as he settled back against the tree trunk and stretched his legs out before him in a similar fashion to his brother.  
  
"Ai, I thought for a moment that Haldir had won again, but it was not to be. I should have expected Legolas to come up with a shot like that, he has obviously not forgotten the skills required of a warrior. Shall I tell Adar that it is I who will be assisting him in his teaching, or will you?" Elladan asked sounding decidedly unenthusiastic about either prospect.  
  
"That depends on you. Will you concede that I was correct and that Legolas is the more skilful archer?" asked Elrohir as he nonchalantly sipped his wine.  
  
"How can I not, when the contest has been decided. Yes, you have won this wager," replied Elladan warily, and casting a suspicious glance at his brother. He knew him well enough to know that Elrohir was definitely up to no good.  
  
"Then I will not only speak to Adar, I will offer to help him in your stead. I find I am becoming very interested in teaching Lore," he said, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Just when did you develop this sudden interest?" asked Elladan belatedly realising that he had fallen victim to his brother's devious behaviour once again. Obviously Elrohir had intended to take the classes all along.  
  
"It is not that sudden. I have recently spent much time with Glorfindel, relearning the lessons of my youth, or, as he put it, 'learning that which you would already know had you and your brother paid more attention to my excellent lessons, and less attention to making mischief'. I wanted to surprise Adar, but not until I had sufficient knowledge with which to impress him," he explained.  
  
"I doubt you have managed to learn quite THAT much!" teased Elladan, his words making them both laugh. "But Adar will certainly be pleased with you, and you are more than welcome to the task," he added raising his goblet in thanks for being released from his forfeit. He could easily bear Elrohir winning the wager under these conditions, and besides there was always a chance for revenge next year!  
  
"Legolas and Haldir seem intrigued with whatever they ere discussing with the Lady Galadriel," mused Elrohir as the two brothers looked over to where their friends were standing as they conversed with Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"Yes, one can only guess as to what they find so fascinating," agreed Elladan. Any further speculation was forestalled when Estellan began to cry. Elladan quickly put down his wine and picked the babe up, cradling him in his arms as he whispered words of comfort. His efforts were to no avail as Estellan refused to settle.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong? Perhaps he is hungry?" he said voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Perhaps he is upset because there is something amiss with his Adar. Look!" exclaimed Elrohir as he pointed to where Legolas appeared to be in some kind of distress as Haldir and Celeborn guided him to one of the seats in the pavilion.  
  
*********  
  
Thranduil and Elisiel had also noticed Legolas' distress and had left their dancing to rush to his side, arriving at the same time as Elrond.  
  
"What is wrong, my son?" asked Thranduil worried by the unusual paleness of his son's features and the fear he could see in his eyes.  
  
"Neridwen. " Legolas gasped, trying desperately to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Something is wrong!" he managed to say before trying to rise and tend to his son whose crying could be easily heard by ears attuned to the familiar sound.  
  
"Elisiel, please see if you can calm Estellan. I will see to Legolas," said Thranduil as he watched Elrond place his hand on Legolas' forehead and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Legolas, do you know where Neridwen is?" asked Elrond sharply, focussing the younger Elf's attention on his voice. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"She was with the elflings not long ago," he answered. "Something has happened to her, I can feel it!" he exclaimed desperately looking around the clearing for a sight of his beloved.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid that is so, I feel it too. Even Estellan senses something," replied Elrond. "We need to find her as soon as possible for I think she is injured."  
  
"Neridwen went back to the ship," offered Elrohir as he joined those gathered around his friend. "Elladan said she wanted to fetch her sketchpad, and she did not expect to be gone long."  
  
"I will go and look for her," said Legolas standing a little unsteadily, still in shock as he felt his soul mate's pain through their bond.  
  
"I will go with you," said Haldir as he suited his actions to his words and quickly moved off in the direction of the havens. Legolas was several strides ahead of him and ran as swiftly as he had done long ago when in pursuit of the Urak-hai who had captured Merry and Pippin. He did not notice the startled glances from the elves he passed, nor did he realise that Haldir easily kept pace. In a few minutes that seemed more like centuries to Legolas, they reached the dock where the grey ship was moored, and quickly searched for Neridwen.  
  
"She is not here," said Haldir as he desperately sought some sign of his daughter's whereabouts.  
  
"No, but she is close by, and she is unable to breathe properly," said a very distraught Legolas as he stood listening to her faint melody as it sang in his heart. "This way," he said as he ran towards the now deserted end of the wharf where the musicians had played earlier that day. Haldir reached down and picked up the sketchbook whose pages were fluttering in the evening sea breeze, easily recognising it as belonging to Neridwen.  
  
"Over there!" exclaimed Haldir as he pointed to a motionless form lying face down in on the pearly white sand, her head resting on a rock and her long tresses floating in the shallow waves that eddied about her. Legolas rushed to her side and gently lifted her into his arms, calling her name and placing gentle kisses all over her face, being careful to avoid touching the large bruise on her forehead that had formed when she had apparently fallen and hit her head.  
  
"Here, wrap this around her," said Haldir as he removed his cloak and handed it to Legolas.  
  
"Wake up, my love. Please wake up," he begged as he wrapped her warmly in the folds of the cloak. To both his and Haldir's immense relief, Neridwen moaned slightly and fluttered her eyelids before opening her eyes fully. She coughed several times to remove the water from her lungs and then leaned back into her husband's embrace until she gathered enough strength to reach up and wipe the tears from his cheek. Legolas buried his head in her hair and just held her tightly.  
  
"Legolas!" Receiving no response, Haldir called a little more forcefully, "Legolas!"  
  
"Yes?" he answered finally, unable to take his eyes from his beloved's face.  
  
"Take Neridwen back to the ship and settle her in bed while I go and bring Elrond here," Haldir told him.  
  
"Bring Estellan, too Adar," whispered Neridwen as she held out her hand to Haldir who kissed her fingers and nodded.  
  
"Of course, my dear Neridwen," he said with a smile. "I will return shortly."  
  
Legolas followed Haldir's instructions and once he had helped his wife into a dry nightdress, settled her in bed and bathed her wound, he was finally calm enough to ask if she remembered what happened.  
  
"I was in such a hurry to return to the celebrations that I dropped my book, and one of the pages, my most recent picture of Estellan, was taken by the breeze and blown along the shore. I ran after it, for I did not wish to lose it. The breeze died suddenly and as I reached for the drawing, I must have tripped and hit my head," she said. "I am sorry, I did not mean to alarm you, my love."  
  
"It was an accident, but I admit that I have never been so afraid of losing someone," whispered Legolas as he tenderly stroked her hand.  
  
"I can not leave you, neither you nor Estellan are able to look after yourselves as well as I do," she said lightly, succeeding in her effort to bring a smile, however slight to her love's face.  
  
"Nor do we want to. I thought you were going to the Halls of Mandos and I would have willingly followed you there," whispered Legolas as he bent down and kissed her with a fervour that was reciprocated eagerly. When they parted. Legolas just gathered her in his arms and held her until Elrond and the others arrived.  
  
"Did you manage to rescue my drawings?" she asked Haldir hopefully as he stepped up to the bedside to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Is that all you are concerned about? Does it not bother you that you scared me as well?" he asked in mock indignation, tempering his words with a smile. "You will no doubt be pleased to hear that I saved all your drawings, even the one that caused your injury," he replied pleased to see that she was obviously recovering rapidly from her ordeal, a fact confirmed by Elrond as he completed his examination.  
  
"You have a nasty gash and some bruising, but I expect it will be healed by morning," he told Neridwen. "I assume you have a headache, would you like a potion to relive the pain?"  
  
"Yes, my head does ache slightly, but I do not require any medication thank you, Lord Elrond. I am sorry to have scared you all so, especially you, my sweet babe," she said as she held out her arms to receive her son from Elisiel.  
  
"And I am relieved to see you are much recovered as well, Legolas," said Thranduil as he embraced his son. "Surely this incident has settled any doubts you may have still had about your bond with Neridwen?" he whispered softly into his son's ear.  
  
"Yes, but I did not need it proved to me so harshly," replied Legolas equally as softly before Thranduil stepped out of his embrace to allow Elisiel to hug her son.  
  
"I think we should all retire, and leave these three to rest," ordered Elrond as he ushered Thranduil, Elisiel and Haldir from the room, leaving Legolas and his family to their reunion.  
  
******* 


	18. The Song Is Sung

Family  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
The Song is Sung  
  
It had been several months since the archery contest and Neridwen now sat cross- legged on the floor in the gallery, her paint pots scattered about her in disarray that was more of Estellan's making than her own. Whilst he was still far too young to do more than delight in the feel of the slippery texture of the colours between his fingers and, to Neridwen's amusement, his toes, as he tentatively practiced his first attempts at walking, he definitely showed an interest in his Naneth's craft. Or so was the excuse she offered by way of explanation to Galadriel when she noticed her Lady frowning upon the multi-coloured footprints on the sheet that protected the stone floor from also becoming paint covered.  
  
"You have captured the excitement of the tournament well. Your work is excellent as usual, although I see that both Legolas and Haldir appear even more beautiful than either are in life," commented Galadriel with a note of amusement in her voice as she examined the scene depicting Legolas' winning shot that was to form the background for the arrow that he had used. Celeborn had requested and been given the arrow for his collection, and Neridwen had naturally offered to paint the story into the mural.  
  
"It is how I see them," she said simply with a slight shrug and unable to prevent the delicate blush that rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Just so," replied Galadriel nodding her understanding and smiling a greeting to Legolas as he entered the hallway.  
  
"My Lord Celeborn requests your presence in the library, my Lady," he said with a slight bow in reply.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. I will see you at the concert later," she said to them both as she left to answer her summons. Neridwen nodded acknowledgement as she stood up after finally adding the finishing touches to the picture. Satisfied with the result, she began the task of collecting her pots and brushes, indicating to Legolas that he should take charge of their son.  
  
"Estellan! Come to Adar!" he called as he knelt down and opened his arms out to his son. The elfling's eyes shone with recognition, and he laughed happily as he took a few awkward steps towards his Adar. He faltered slightly at the last but was swiftly captured in loving arms and lifted into the air. "Well done, little one!" exclaimed Legolas proudly, rewarding his son with a kiss on the brow.  
  
"Ai, Legolas, be careful! He has paint on his feet!" The warning from Neridwen came too late to prevent the silver tunic from becoming decorated with rainbow coloured streaks from the small toes.  
  
"Now we will both have to repair our appearance, for it is almost time to leave for the music festival," he said playfully chiding his son. "Come, we will leave Naneth to clean up here. We have plenty of time for a nice bath, have we not?" he asked Neridwen, who replied with a nod. Besides painting, bathing was also one of Estellan's pleasures, and Legolas had quickly learned that it was much easier to bathe with the elfling, rather than be forced to change into dry clothes after each bath. Estellan loved to splash water everywhere.  
  
**************  
  
Aside from journeying to Tirion to allow Neridwen to add to Celeborn's mural, Legolas and his family had timed their visit to coincide with one of the many music festivals that were held in the fair city. Thranduil and Elisiel had also accompanied them, and Elrond and his family, who also wished to attend this particular festival, had arrived several days earlier. All were eagerly awaiting the concert that was due to begin later that afternoon. It was the one at which Celeborn was to sing a duet with Glorfindel  
  
Much to Celeborn's surprise, Thranduil had offered to forgo claiming his forfeit, should he wish, but his kinsman had refused to be released from his obligation, declaring it was a matter of honour.  
  
"I accepted the wager, and I will pay my debt. Glorfindel has tutored me in the songs we are to sing, and I find I am actually looking forward to the experience," he explained to Thranduil as they took their midday meal with Elrond, Celebrían and Elisiel on the balcony outside the library.  
  
"As are we all," said Elrond with a wry grin, wondering at Celeborn's eagerness to perform what he expected to be one of Glorfindel's more 'colourful' favourites.  
  
"Elisiel, you must be sure to see Neridwen's painting before we leave, it is simply beautiful," said Galadriel to Thranduil's wife as she stepped out onto the balcony and took her place at the table beside Celeborn.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I will do so now. No doubt she could use some help cleaning up, for I know how much Estellan enjoys 'helping' her work," said Elisiel, laughing softly at the look on Galadriel's face that confirmed her suspicions. "Come, Thranduil, we may need your help as well," she added, taking her husband by the hand.  
  
"Do not forget that we will be leaving for the concert hall in about two hours," Celeborn reminded them as they left.  
  
"Legolas said you wished to see me?" said Galadriel as she delicately ate the slice of apple Celeborn handed her.  
  
"I always wish to see you," he replied tenderly kissing her fingertips, ignoring the presence of his daughter and her husband for a few moments. "But I believe it is Elrond who has some news to impart," he stated, turning the conversation over to his son in law with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"I actually have two pieces of good news to tell. Firstly, Elrohir has indicated that he wishes to assist me in teaching Lore to the young ones," he said proudly.  
  
"I did not realise he had such an interest," commented Celeborn.  
  
"Neither did we, Adar. Apparently he has been revising his lessons with Glorfindel for quite some time now, and feels he is ready to teach," explained Celebrían.  
  
"I am sure that his choice pleases you greatly, Elrond," said Galadriel, knowing full well that it did.  
  
"It does, but so does my other news. Elladan announced that he and Mariel have conceived a daughter," Elrond informed them, unable to keep the delighted smile from his face.  
  
"That is indeed wonderful to hear as well," agreed Galadriel, genuinely pleased at the prospect of another elfling in the family.  
  
"Certainly something to sing about!" declared Celeborn, causing a ripple of merry laughter to flow through the group.  
  
The hall chosen for this particular music festival was located in the vast grounds of the park that was near the centre of the city. The building itself was circular in shape, with several elegantly carved arched doorways at regular intervals around the outside, and the seating was arranged in a series of circles around the small stage, allowing the performers to be the centre of attention.  
  
After everyone had offered congratulations, with words and affectionate hugs and kisses to Elladan and Mariel, Celeborn's family and friends quickly settled themselves in the front circle of seats and waited for the concert to begin. Silence descended on the crowded hall as the first performers stepped onto the stage and began to play several melodies that captivated all who heard them.  
  
As the last notes of the harp music died on the breeze, there was a moment of silence, followed by a thunderous round of applause for the skill of the musicians. The applause continued as the extremely popular Glorfindel took his place on the stage. He settled himself on a stool and plucked a few introductory notes on his harp while he waited until there was silence once again before speaking.  
  
"As many of you are aware, Lord Celeborn has graciously agreed to sing a duet with me this afternoon," he said by way of introduction and bowing to his companion who had settled himself on one of the other stools on the stage  
  
Just as the music before had mesmerised the audience, so too did the sweet, clear voices of the two Elf lords as they sang a song, the words of which wove a tale that began with the awakening of the Firstborn and ended with their fading from Middle Earth and their arrival in Valinor. As if by some magic, or power unseen, everyone in the audience felt as if they were experiencing every moment, and their spirits were lifted as they sensed the beauty of the Undying Lands and their own melodies as they formed part of the greater song. As the sound of their voices faded into silence and the story ended, many eyes glistened with tears as they either rejoiced in their happiness, or were overcome with sadness for loved ones who were ever waiting in the Halls of Mandos. Once the audience had recovered from the intensity of the experience, their applause once more filled the hall, and the singers received a standing ovation.  
  
The song was most assuredly not the kind that Thranduil, or even Elrond had expected to hear from Glorfindel, but they were both equally impressed with the both the lyrics, and the voices of the performers. Glorfindel could sense the surprise, and the slight disappointment and winked mischievously at his friends as he once again addressed the audience.  
  
. "I trust you will enjoy our next offering, particularly you, my dear Thranduil," he said acknowledging the Elf with a smile as he took up his harp once more. This time, to the astonishment of all, the song was not one of Glorfindel's more 'colourful' favourites; it was in fact a drinking song Gimli had taught him many years ago. 


	19. An Historical Encounter

Family  
  
Chapter 19  
  
An Historical Encounter  
  
A solitary figure, shrouded in an air of melancholy sang softly to the trees as he wandered aimlessly amongst them, and they easily sensed that his heart was filled with both the beauty and wonder of the Blessed Realm, and the immeasurable joy of the presence of his loved ones. Yet his spirit was troubled, and they knew not why. Nor did Thranduil himself. All he knew was that the song Glorfindel and Celeborn had sung at the music festival in Tirion had touched him deeply and even though it was now several weeks later, he could still not explain his feeling of despair. Not even to Elisiel who instinctively knew something was amiss. His beloved wife had tried her best to comfort him, but he had been unable to voice the reasons for his unrest, and that had only caused him more anguish.  
  
Thranduil realised that he needed some time alone, and both Elisiel and Legolas had granted his request, suggesting that he seek solace at the cove, where they both found pleasure in simply watching the endless ebbing and flowing of the waves. Thranduil had thanked them, but since he had never really felt the call of the sea, he found he much preferred the more familiar comfort of the rustling of leaves, and the feel of soft grass beneath his bare feet.  
  
Those feet were now leading him he knew not where until the whispering sound of water cascading focussed his attention once more on his surroundings. He followed the gentle splashing sounds, and soon found himself in a large open glade in which a stream of cool, clear water tumbled from the top of a rocky wall forming a deep pool below. Thranduil simply stood and watched in fascination as the sunlight kissed the droplets that formed a fine mist as the water caressed the rocks, causing several miniature rainbows to form in the warm air.  
  
The Elf smiled as he imagined himself simply floating in the pool, allowing the water to wash away his troubles as no sea of waves could, and he decided that he would do just that. Using his senses to alert him to any unwanted eyes intruding on his sanctuary, as he had always needed to do in Mirkwood, he determined that there was no one in his vicinity. He disrobed leisurely, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on one of the large boulders that rose from the grass at the edge of the pool. Without further thought he plunged into the refreshingly cool water and swam lazily over to the waterfall. He turned over so that he was now floating on his back, and allowed the moving water to eddy around him, and the bubbles of air from the base of the fall delicately massage his smooth body.  
  
Once he had had his fill of the relaxing sensation, he swam back to the shore and stretched out on the grass to allow the warmth of the afternoon sun to dry the glistening drops of moisture from his bare body and his golden hair. The tranquillity of the glade, and the release of tension that the water had provided made it impossible for him to keep awake and he drifted into a light sleep. In his dreams he wandered alone through the darkness of Mirkwood. He stopped to speak words of encouragement to his warriors as they left the safety of his Hall to patrol and protect the borders. He cried silent tears as Elisiel left him again, and Legolas journeyed once more on the Quest. But even in the depths of his despair, there was light and joy as the elves of his realm found time to feast until dawn, sing to the trees and dance beneath the stars.  
  
Thranduil laughed out loud in his sleep as he realised that his unrest was nothing but a touch of homesickness. Despite the fact that he was now surrounded by, and happily living in, the exquisite beauty and peaceful serenity of the true home of the Elves, Glorfindel's song had spoken to the part of him that missed Mirkwood and Middle Earth.  
  
"I wonder if I could convince Neridwen to draw you like this, my love," a silken voice whispered into his ear, causing him to awaken with a start. "Although such a wanton display might make her blush," decided Elisiel as she nibbled the tip of Thranduil's ear, causing goose bumps to appear over his exposed flesh.  
  
"You have obviously not seen some of her drawings of Legolas. I think it is you who would be embarrassed," he countered as, seeing no good reason to move, he simply pulled her close so that their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. "What brings you here?" he asked as he leisurely began unlacing her bodice.  
  
"I was concerned about you, I expected you to return long before now," she answered, closing her eyes with pleasure as his hand travelled over her soft skin.  
  
"As you can see, I am quite well, and I have discovered the source of my disquiet," he said with a quick intake of breath as Elisiel trailed her fingers down his bare chest and over his stomach not stopping until she reached his arousal.  
  
"Tell me later," she whispered. Thranduil willingly accepted her seductive invitation.  
  
The last rays of sunlight were beginning to cast long shadows across the glade by the time Elisiel and Thranduil were ready to return home, and as they walked hand in hand, Thranduil told her of his dream.  
  
"It seems I am merely suffering a desire to return to the more familiar surroundings of my Hall," he said.  
  
"I should have realised the cause of your disquiet sooner, for I felt a similar sadness shortly after I arrived here," said Elisiel with a shake of her head at her perceived failure.  
  
"Really? I thought that answering the call of the sea would have brought you the peace you no longer felt in Mirkwood, that it was exactly what you wanted and needed," he said stopping to look into eyes that were the windows to her heart.  
  
"And so it did, but only for a short time. I missed you and Legolas so much that I too wished I was once again in Mirkwood. I knew that such a return was not possible, of course, and so I eventually learned to overcome my despair with the knowledge that we would one day be a family again," she said drawing him into an embrace that spoke not of desire, but only of a deep and eternal love for her husband and her son.  
  
"Even though there is no going back, there is much I want to remember, but I think I am afraid that in time the memories will fade," he admitted.  
  
"Not if you make a record of them while they are still fresh in your mind. Why not write the history down so that any who are interested can read it?" suggested Elisiel.  
  
"Elrond is the history master, not I," he said, initially scoffing at the idea. "However, it would certainly surprise him if I were to present him with a book I had written. It would be the last thing he would expect me to do," he added with a hint of amusement in his voice. In fact he believed Elrond would be speechless, and even Glorfindel might be caught unawares by such a totally unlikely gift from Thranduil.  
  
"Then consider it a challenge. Do not forget that he only truly knows the history of Imladris, just as only you know the true history of Mirkwood and the Woodland Elves. Surely you intend to tell Estellan of his heritage?"  
  
"Of course I do. When you put it in that light, it almost becomes an appealing, if not daunting task," he replied distractedly as several tales suitable for a young grandson came instantly to mind.  
  
"You could ask Neridwen to illustrate it, then Elrond and Elrohir could use it in the classes they intend to teach the elflings," suggested Elisiel.  
  
"My sweet daughter may be very talented, but she has never visited Mirkwood. How could she possibly render pictures of it?" he asked.  
  
"Come and see for yourself," said Elisiel as they entered the clearing behind the rooms Neridwen used for her artwork. Obviously well acquainted with the location of the objects she sought, Elisiel walked over to a chest of drawers and took two rolled up drawings from the top drawer. Thranduil helped her carefully unroll the first one and was amazed to see a detailed depiction of the magnificent city of the Dwarrowdelf deep in the heart of Moria. He made no comment but was unable to stifle a gasp as he gazed at the next picture, that of the Hall of the King of Mirkwood. He almost felt he was once again in his throne room, so well had she captured every minute detail.  
  
"How did she do this?" he asked, unable to take his eyes from the drawing.  
  
"Legolas described Mirkwood, and Gimli the Dwarrowdelf, and she drew not only from the details of their words, but from what they felt in their hearts as well. It is also a part of her gift," explained Elisiel, thinking that perhaps she could do likewise. The intoxicating image of Thranduil lying naked in the grass was still very fresh in her mind.  
  
"Her talent knows no bounds, and I think I will ask for her assistance," he agreed as he replaced the pictures in the drawer. "However there is one thing I would ask of you, my love. Should you sense my despair threatening to return, I trust you will dispel it as you did earlier?" Her kiss was all the answer he needed. 


	20. Epilogue

Family  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Epilogue  
  
The first anniversary of Thranduil's arrival in Valinor was quickly approaching and he had accepted an invitation to celebrate the occasion at Elrond's home, and he decided that he would have the first chapter of his book ready to show Elrond and Glorfindel at that time. Rather than work on his book in the confines of his study, Thranduil built himself a small talan in the woods and would spend hours in the tranquil surroundings simply gathering his thoughts and making notes. Elisiel often accompanied him, and would sometimes add her own thoughts and memories to the work. Neridwen's drawings were added and finally the first chapter was ready to be presented to his friends.  
  
It was not often that Thranduil took the time to visit Elrond and Glorfindel, but when he did, the three friends spent the time in their usual fashion, sharing a bottle or two of wine as well as pleasant conversation.  
  
"Welcome, Thranduil. I believe Elrond has opened a bottle of something suitable to celebrate your anniversary," said Glorfindel as he led his friend to the library  
  
"I can scarcely believe a year has passed since I arrived in Valinor," said Thranduil as he removed his travelling cloak, placed a mysterious looking package on Elrond's desk and settled himself in one of the comfortable armchairs.  
  
"Time has little meaning here. But tell us, how have you found the change from life in Middle Earth?" asked Elrond as he glanced curiously at the wrapped package Thranduil had placed on his desk  
  
"Eventful, interesting and very rewarding. I am glad to be here," he answered, pointedly ignoring the eyebrow Elrond raised in query as to the object of his curiosity.  
  
"I am sure we are both pleased that all is well with you. Now what is in the package?" asked Glorfindel with his usual directness, knowing full well that Elrond would not ask although he obviously wished to find out.  
  
"Nothing that cannot wait. Elrond, Legolas tells me that Aradir should easily win the novice archery contest this New Year. He says the young one has much skill and talent for the sport,' he said changing the subject, much to Glorfindel's annoyance.  
  
"That is good to hear, and high praise coming from an archery master such as your son," responded Elrond his voice filled with pride in his grandson.  
  
"Let us hope he keeps out of mischief, or at least in Celeborn's good graces, so that he has the chance to prove his skill this time," said Glorfindel, eliciting a smile and a nod of agreement from both Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
"Did Faerwen enjoy her visit with Estellan?" asked Elrond. Elrohir's daughter had spent several weeks with Legolas and Neridwen, and she was enthralled with their young son. Elrond was continuing to steer the conversation away from the subject of the package and Glorfindel's piqued curiosity, for he also found some enjoyment in teasing the Elf lord from time to time.  
  
"Very much so, as we enjoyed having her stay with us as well. She is a delightful elfling, and even more curious about everything than Glorfindel," Thranduil said, earning himself a frown of disapproval from his friend at the jest. "I must have answered hundreds of her questions on our journey here." Elrond laughed at that and nodded knowingly, he had often spent many hours answering unceasing questions from his granddaughter.  
  
"Ai, she certainly has taken a liking to you as well as your grandson, mellon nin," he said.  
  
"For now that is so, but I think her affections will be transferred to her new cousin, once Elladan's daughter is born," said Thranduil.  
  
"A likely outcome, I think," agreed Elrond.  
  
"I wager even she knows what is in that package," they both heard Glorfindel muter to himself.  
  
"Of course, she does, after all she helped me to wrap it. If you wish to know what it is, why not just ask Elrond to open it?" suggested Thranduil as he poured them all another glass of wine.  
  
Glorfindel needed no further encouragement. He picked the package up and handed it to Elrond, who sighed loudly and carefully removed the soft linen wrapping to reveal a book, bound with in thick, deep green leather, with a border of leaves and flowers embossed in gold. The title was also in gold, and was written in Sindarin.  
  
"A History of Greenwood the Great, Volume 1, The House of Oropher," read Elrond out loud, his initial look of amazement changing slowly to one of respect as he turned the pages to reveal both the elegant handwriting and the astonishingly beautiful artwork that accompanied the words. "I see Neridwen has been at work, and I do not mean to offend, but I did not think that writing a history book was something you would endeavour to do.'  
  
"Neither did I," admitted Thranduil candidly. "It was actually Elisiel's idea. She suggested that you and Elrohir might like to have a more accurate account of the history of my realm to use in your classes."  
  
"I think it is an excellent idea,' said Glorfindel as he took the book and studied it for himself. "This is truly a wonderful piece of work. You certainly remain unpredictable, Thranduil. I am truly impressed!"  
  
"I agree, both with the idea, and the impressive work! This will make an excellent teaching aide," said Elrond. "In fact, I think I will ask Celeborn to do likewise with a history of Lothlórien. Valinor is our home now, and the only home our grandchildren know, but I believe they should know something of the once great elven realms that are also a part of their heritage."  
  
"Now that is worth a toast. To Imladris, Eryn Lasgalen and Lothlórien," said Glorfindel, his words echoed by the others as they raised their glasses.  
  
"And to Valinor!" said all three in unison. 


End file.
